La orden de Mahal
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Bilbo Bolsón tenía una vida tranquila en su seguro refugio, mientras el mundo exterior era destruído por una plaga. Todo cambia cuando Thorin Escudo de Roble y sus sobrinos tocan a su puerta por ayuda. Guíados por una vaga profecía, viajan al oeste para tratar de salvar al mundo del Visrus TRASIG (AU Moderno). Muy leve Thilbo.
1. El refugio solitario

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a PirateColey, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una traducción de una fantástica historia que me encontré hace algún tiempo.

La autora original es **PirateColey** de quien dejaré link de su perfil y de la historia original al final.

Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice.

* * *

_Domingo 15 de septiembre de 2019._

_Davenport, Iowa._

_…_

Bilbo Bolsón estaba contento de estar bajo tierra. Estaba muy seguro en el cálido y guarecido refugio de cemento que su familia había construido años atrás, donde nada inesperado pasaba. La mayoría de las personas no tienen previsión para preparar su propio "paraíso de seguridad", pero un Bolsón era ante todo, precavido. Sus padres habían construido el refugio para tornados y posibles guerras, pero igual servía para mantenerlo a él a salvo de cualquier cosa desconocida que estuviera librándose allá afuera.

El refugio tenía todo lo que él pudiera necesitar. El frío suelo de cemento estaba cubierto con gruesas alfombras y tapices cubrían las paredes. Había una reserva de combustible para las lámparas y para una pequeña estufa que proveía calor para mantener la temperatura y cocinar. Unas tuberías proveían de agua fresca para beber y lavar, y limpiaban los desperdicios del retrete de porcelana del pequeño baño. Había varias literas, un baúl repleto de ropa y las estanterías contenían decenas de libros y juegos. Había incluso una vieja televisión y una radio, que le habían informado de rumores de una enfermedad generalizada, hasta que la electricidad había fallado semanas atrás. Una enorme alacena estaba repleta de comida enlatada con la que bien podría sobrevivir por seis meses.

Ya habían pasado tres.

Realmente, la única cosa de la que su refugio carecía, era de compañía. El búnker había sido diseñado para albergar a una familia entera, pero Bilbo no tenía a nadie y estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Cuando el mundo se vino abajo y él se había escondido bajo tierra, había programas de televisión que ver y reportes de noticias de escuchar. Bilbo entonces se había sentido aún conectado con el mundo encima de él y era mucho más sencillo engañarse a sí mismo pensando que no estaba solo. Pero cuando la energía se fue, se encontró a sí mismo con una vacía sensación de soledad, aquella que los libros y la comida no podían llenar. Era como si toda la soledad que había acumulado en su vida se hubiera alojado de pronto en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, donde crecería hasta que no pudiera soportar más el aislamiento. Aún así, el miedo a los peligros del exterior lo habían mantenido ahí, en la seguridad de sus aposentos. E incluso si se aventuraba a salir de su refugio, probablemente seguiría solo.

Bilbo tomaba asiento para su cena temprana –una rutina que había llegado a disfrutar– cuando un audible golpe sonó en su puerta. Él saltó, obviamente asustado, a pesar de que sabía que la barra de metal de la entrada mantendría afuera cualquier intruso. Arrastrándose lentamente hacia adelante, Bilbo tomó un bate de beisbol como arma improvisada por si era necesario. Presionó una oreja contra la puerta, sorprendiéndose ligeramente ante el sonido de voces humanas justo al otro lado de la barrera de metal. La emoción y el miedo lucharon por dominarle y su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación.

—¡Esto parece estar cerrado, tío! —Dijo la primera voz suavemente.

—¡Tal vez hay algo bueno del otro lado! ¡Abrámoslo! —La segunda voz sonaba emocionada y de alguien muy joven. Muy probablemente de un niño.

—No podemos abrir la puerta así de simple, muchachos. Quién sabe lo que podría haber adentro. —Esta voz era baja y grave, aunque tenía un deje de incuestionable autoridad.

—Pero tío, podría haber comida ahí adentro. ¡Han pasado semanas! —La primera voz de nuevo, con una pizca de desesperación impregnando las palabras.

—Por favor, tío, —dijo la segunda voz, esperanzada.

Hubo un largo silencio y por un momento Bilbo pensó que se habían ido. Se encontró de pronto aterrado por la desesperación de la falta de voces humanas a un grado que nunca creyó posible. La idea de pasar una noche más en solitario silencio era insoportable. Había personas afuera –personas que tal vez tuvieran noticias o que al menos lo alejaran de su soledad–. Dejando su bate de beisbol, Bilbo hizo acopio de todo su valor y coraje. Quitando el fuerte cerrojo, abrió la pesada puerta de hierro.

Las tres figuras en el umbral de la puerta, brincaron por el susto y el hombre mayor se puso en frente de los dos chicos, para protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

A Bilbo se le puso la piel de gallina, si era por el aire frío o por el miedo, él no podría decirlo. Los forasteros permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora que su refugio estaba expuesto. Abriendo su boca para hablar, no encontró palabras en su garganta y cerró los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

El hombre usaba una chaqueta azul medianoche, con los codos gastados y remendados, pero aún así, Bilbo pudo reconocer la fina hechura. El cabello negro con mechones de plata enmarcaba su rostro, a pesar de que era demasiado largo y necesitaba peinarse. Su boca se había torcido en una mueca preocupada y su barba desaliñada le marcaba la mandíbula.

Había algo realmente salvaje en él; una fuerte tensión que se extendía en los músculos desde los hombros de su chaqueta y una firme determinación en sus ojos hundidos.

Detrás de él, los dos chicos eran diferentes como la noche y el día. No podían ser mayores de 15 y 13, posiblemente más jóvenes, debajo de las capas de polvo y suciedad. El chico mayor llevaba pantalones de trabajo y chaqueta militar, había apartado su cabello rubio del rostro en una serie de trenzas. El rastro de su primera barba cubría sus mejillas; el muchacho frotó sus dedos contra ella nerviosamente con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda agarraba la manga del otro chico. El más joven miraba alrededor con curiosidad, sus ojos oscuros miraban hacia afuera detrás de una mata de pelo negro. Tanto sus jeans como su abrigo eran demasiado grandes, probablemente eran de alguien más, lo que le hacía parecer aún más pequeño.

Finalmente, el hombre habló, con recelo evidente en su voz profunda—. Thorin Escudo de Roble, a su servicio. Y mis sobrinos.

—Bilbo Bolsón, al suyo, —dijo él, luchando contra la ridícula urgencia de hacer una reverencia. No muy seguro de qué más hacer, miró alrededor, viendo el mundo exterior por primera vez en meses.

A la luz del crepúsculo, lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de otras luces. Nada brillaba en el paisaje urbano de la distancia, ni el zumbido de las farolas o los rápidos parpadeos luminosos de la autopista. Ninguna luz a excepción de la luna y el tenue resplandor que se colaba por el umbral de su propia puerta. Dicha puerta estaba unida con la pared trasera de la casa de su familia. Observando hacia una esquina del edificio, Bilbo notó con horror el grafiti y las ventanas rotas, muestras de un posible saqueo. El resto de las casas alrededor, estaban en un estado similar de ruinas. Tan lejos como podía ver, la calle entera estaba desierta y saqueada. Nada de valor ni rastro de vida.

—¡Sólo han pasado tres meses!, —graznó Bilbo, mientras la bilis se elevaba en su garganta a causa del pánico—. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

—Tres meses son más que suficientes para que el mundo se venga abajo, —respondió Thorin secamente—. Una mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué sigue usted aquí?

—¿A dónde más podría ir? —Bilbo juntó sus manos, preocupado—. ¡Esta es mi casa! Las noticias decían que había que permanecer en un refugio y no salir hasta que se hubiera dado fin a la alerta. —Alguien había escrito las palabras cazador de tesoros en su puerta y había desechado el bote de pintura verde brillante—. Como los radios dejaron de funcionar, no han dado fin a la alerta…

—Entonces, ¿por qué abrió la puerta? —Thorin levantó las cejas, mirando al otro hombre con solemne curiosidad.

—No lo sé, realmente, —Bilbo se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro si podía hablar de su soledad—. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escuché otra voz que no fuera la mía…

La explicación parecía ser suficiente, o al menos Thorin estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por eso. Asintió y miró de nuevo a sus sobrinos—. La noche no es buen momento para estar al descubierto. Estábamos buscando alimento, pero debemos volver al carro antes de que se oscurezca más.

—¿Su carro? ¿Entonces tienen un lugar seguro para ir? —Detuvo Bilbo, curioso de saber a dónde irían ellos y no muy seguro de dejarlos ir.

—El carro es suficiente para nosotros ahora, —dijo Thorin suavemente, lanzando otra mirada a los chicos, quienes estaban acurrucados muy juntos contra un lado de la casa.

—Esto parecerá extraño y ni siquiera sé por qué lo ofrezco, pero tengo comida si ustedes quieren, —balbuceó Bilbo, haciendo un gesto distraído hacia su puerta—. Y hay agua para un baño…

Ambos niños lanzaron miradas desesperadas a su tío, el menor ofreciendo unos ojos de cachorro y un suave jadeo.

—Tomaremos su oferta, Señor Bolsón, —Thorin le dirigió una oscura mirada—. Pero si acaso piensa en intentar algo…

La amenaza quedó en el aire, haciendo que Bilbo se estremeciera internamente—. ¿Qué podría hacerles? Tú eres mucho más grande que yo. Además, me tienen en desventaja de número, —puntualizó—, ¿Y qué clase de persona sería si tratara de herir a un niño?

Thorin rió macabramente—. Realmente no ha salido en meses, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, Bilbo les dejó entrar. Thorin y los chicos entraron cautelosamente, y Bilbo cerró y aseguró la puerta detrás de ellos.

…

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo tratar a sus huéspedes. Estando encerrado en soledad por tres meses, habían vuelto sus ya malas capacidades sociales, aún peores. Mirando alrededor su casa provisional, frotó sus palmas y exhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse—. Bien, entonces. Supongo que lo primero que querrán es algo de comida, ¿no? —Dejando a los otros en el umbral, corrió hasta la estufa y comenzó a verter sopa enlatada en una olla—. ¿Ninguno tiene alergias, verdad?

—¡Nop! ¡Comeríamos cualquier cosa! —Sonrió el chico más joven, radiante.

—De acuerdo, em… —Bilbo frunció el ceño—, perdón, creo que no me han dado sus nombres.

—¡Soy Kili! —Señaló a su hermano con gran afecto— ¡Y él es Fili! —El chico mayor inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

—Encantado de conocerlos, —asintió Bilbo y vertió la sopa en varios cuencos—. Será mejor que tomen asiento. La comida estará lista muy pronto.

Los chicos se sentaron muy juntos en el viejo sofá, susurrando entre ellos, mientras Thorin inspeccionaba el pequeño refugio, claramente buscando signos de peligro.

—Estarán bien seguros, —dijo Bilbo y trató de no sentirse nervioso cuando los ojos de Thorin le miraron—, sólo soy yo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este refugio? —Preguntó Thorin tétricamente—. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Lo robaste?

—¡Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón de los Bolsones de Hobbiton! ¡Yo no robé nada! —Resopló, enojado por la acusación—. ¡Mi familia construyó todo esto! ¡La Comarca: la firma más lujosa de condominios en Iowa!

Thorin bufó burlón—, y estoy seguro que trabajaste muy duro para conseguir lo que tienes ahora…

—¿Qué? ¿Trabajar? Bien, no… por supuesto que no… mi familia, ves… —balbuceó— ¡Soy un Bolsón!

—Es lo que pensé, —dijo Thorin con frío desprecio.

—¡Actúas como si no me creyeras!, —siseó Bilbo, enormemente ofendido que alguien respondiera a su hospitalidad con juicios y sospechas—. ¡No tenía que abrirles la puerta! ¡Y más aún: no tenía que dejarlos entrar!

—Mi prioridad es proteger a mis sobrinos. Estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes entenderlo. —Thorin le fulminó con la mirada y apartó un mechón negro de su rostro.

—¿Incluso yo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Bilbo reconocía un insulto cuando lo escuchaba—. ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces!

—Conozco lo suficiente, —dijo Thorin, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas—. El mundo se está desmoronando, y tú eres una de las pocas personas con un lugar seguro. Y estás en él solo.

—¿Quién más podría estar aquí conmigo?, —cuestionó Bilbo, obviamente consternado. Se movió nerviosamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, sin querer admitir ante Thorin su falta de amigos y su añoranza de compañía.

—¿Tu familia? ¿Tus amigos?, —replicó el mayor—. ¡Cualquier persona a la que quisieras salvar del infierno de allá afuera! —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, en referencia al mundo del que Bilbo estaba apartado.

Bilbo suspiró—, mis padres fallecieron hace años y las personas de por aquí pensaban que era demasiado peculiar como para ser amigos. No tengo ni uno. —Volviéndose a la estufa, sirvió la sopa y le dio un cuenco a Thorin—. Mejor que lo comas mientras aún está caliente. —Tomando los otros dos cuencos, Bilbo cruzó la sala y se los dio a los dos chicos.

—¡Gracias! —Sonrió Kili, engullendo la comida con tal gusto que Bilbo no pudo sino preguntarse cuando fue que comió por última vez.

—Sí, gracias, —añadió Fili, obviamente saboreando su comida, pero sin despegar un ojo de su hermano, como para estar seguro si tenía suficiente para comer.

Mientras sus tres huéspedes comían en silencio, Bilbo anduvo por la habitación, lavando los trastes y acomodando la despensa. No estaba muy seguro de cómo tratar a Thorin, a quien parecía desagradarle desde el principio. Los chicos eran más fáciles de entender, tan desnutridos y descuidados. Su corazón de rompió mientras los veía comer, ambos chicos lamiendo hasta lo último de los trastes y de sus dedos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Thorin tomó los trastes y se los llevó a Bilbo hasta el fregadero—. Gracias por la comida, —dijo rígidamente—. No habíamos conseguido mucha últimamente.

Bilbo miró a Thorin un largo rato, preguntándose qué tanto estaba aquel hombre minimizando su situación—. ¿Por qué no les muestro a los chicos dónde está el baño? Parece que no han podido tener un baño apropiado en semanas. —La sombra de la vergüenza en los ojos de Thorin le dijo a Bilbo que su aseveración era correcta.

La forma en la que los ojos de Fili se iluminaron cuando Bilbo les mostró el pequeño baño con su regadera y tina de porcelana no fue nada comparada a la forma en como sonrió cuando vio a Kili reír de su reflejo en el espejo. El más joven miró su cabello, que parecía un nido de pájaros y las manchas oscuras de su piel y no pudo parar de reír a carcajadas. Fue como si una presa se hubiera roto y la risa salió de su pecho llenando todo el cuarto de una manera tan infecciosa que Bilbo y Fili no pudieron sino reír también. Incluso Thorin asomó la cabeza por la puerta para ver qué era todo ese alboroto; el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras veía a su sobrino más joven. Después de unos momentos más de risa, ambos chicos fueron dejados en la bañera y Thorin y Bilbo regresaron a la sala.

—Lamento mucho haberte gritando antes. —La disculpa sonaba torpe, como si Thorin no estuviera acostumbrado a darlas—. Los últimos meses no han sido fáciles… ser bañados y bien alimentados los aliviará inmensamente.

Bilbo asintió lentamente—. Todo era más fácil antes de que la electricidad se fuera. Pero estoy contento que al menos haya agua para ofrecerles. Me sigo preguntando si será la siguiente cosa que se vaya.

—Eventualmente lo hará. Todo está terminando por aquí, —suspiró Thorin, frotando una mano cansada sobre sus ojos.

Lucía más blando a la luz, más vulnerable y Bilbo sólo atinó a pensar que él era seguramente muy apuesto detrás de aquellas capas de suciedad y preocupación.

—¿Qué está pasando exactamente? Había reportes de una extraña enfermedad que había surgido en el oeste, y de pronto se volvió global y nos dijeron que nos resguardáramos. —Bilbo tamborileó sus dedos, nerviosamente.

—Al principio nadie sabía lo que pasaba, —dijo Thorin, sentándose en un sillón—. Sabemos que surgió en California, sólo una muerte inexplicable y al azar. Lo más probable es que la gente hubiera estado expuesta sin saberlo. Los síntomas no se comienzan a mostrar sino hasta unos días después… sólo hacía falta que una persona infectada tomara un avión y saliera de la ciudad o el país… —Sus ojos se perdieron a la distancia—, cuando las muertes comenzaron ya era muy tarde.

Bilbo se estremeció en su asiento y se mordió nerviosamente el labio—. Entonces, ¿es una enfermedad? Era lo que decían en las noticias.

—¡Es más que una enfermedad, es una maldita plaga!, —sentenció Thorin, dando un momento para hundirse en sus palabras—. Le llaman el virus TRASIG. Es contagiosa inmediatamente después de contraerla, pero se esparce especialmente con los cadáveres. Unos días después de que la persona muere, el cuerpo empieza a soltar esos gases… no parece que pueda ir muy lejos por el aire ni por sí mismo, pero en cuanto lo inhalas… —Se encogió de hombros, claramente agitado—. Un cuerpo en la morgue de un hospital… los gases entraron al sistema de ventilación y estuvo en todas partes en cuestión de minutos. Los trabajadores estuvieron expuestos y volvieron a casa en trenes, en el metro…

—¿Entonces, está en todas partes?, —preguntó Bilbo, a pesar de que su corazón ya sabía la respuesta.

Thorin asintió—. Supongo que las ciudades más grandes fueron aniquiladas primero; a más población, más posibilidades de que se esparza. Dudo mucho que quede alguien vivo en China. O Nueva York.

—¿Qué hace esta… enfermedad TRASIG exactamente?, —preguntó Bilbo nerviosamente, mientras un peso se establecía en el fondo de su estómago.

—Comienza con fiebre y dolores de cabeza, pero pronto la persona comienza a tener esas violentas alucinaciones y comienza a atacar a todo el mundo. No parecen notar si son heridos, ni mucho menos con quien están luchando. Es pura rabia sin sentido. —Los ojos de Thorin se oscurecieron—, pienso que hay entonces mucha presión en el cuerpo y mueren diez días más tarde por fallo respiratorio. Y no son más que otro cuerpo que puede infectar a más.

—Seguramente las personas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no se quedaron todos en sus casas, alejados de los cuerpos? ¡¿Por qué todas las casas están vacías?! —Bilbo pudo escuchar su propio miedo llenando su voz, pero no pudo calmarlo.

—La gente entró en pánico, —explicó Thorin—. Hubo saqueos y disturbios y la gente empezó a ser asesinada. Esto sólo puso las cosas peores. Más viajes implicaban más posibilidades de infección, pero la gente estaba asustada. Escaparon y llevaron el Virus TRASIG con ellos. —Frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. La probabilidad de infección es del 75%, pero las personas que sobrevivían a la exposición, eran usualmente asesinadas por las víctimas de la misma. La violencia es extrema.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, Thorin parecía perdido en sus memorias y Bilbo trataba de digerir todo lo que le habían dicho. Una plaga se había esparcido sobre la superficie, dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso. No pasó mucho antes de que Fili y Kili se les unieran, ambos relucientes de limpios y con ropa fresca. Se sentaron en el sofá, Fili pasó una mano alrededor de los delgados hombros de su hermano. Kili sacó un pequeño calendario y pintó una 'X' sobre la fecha antes de volverlo a guardar en su bolsillo.

Bilbo miró a los chicos por un momento, entonces miró de nuevo a Thorin—. ¿Cómo saben todo esto?

—Las noticias ayudaron un poco, antes de que se fuera la electricidad, —respondió Thorin antes de encogerse de hombros.

—El internet ayudó aún más, —añadió Fili suavemente, mirando la estantería con un anhelo apenas disimulado. Kili bostezó y se acomodó contra su hermano, sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente.

Thorin asintió—. Es cierto. La prensa parecía estar ocultando algo, pero todos aquellos teóricos de conspiración en la red sacaron algunas cosas interesantes a la luz. El resto es lo que nos hemos dado cuenta mientras viajábamos.

—Pero si viajar es tan peligroso, ¿por qué están aquí? ¡Y con dos niños además!

Fili le dirigió una mirada irritada a Bilbo, pero no dijo nada, en cambio acarició gentilmente el cabello de su hermano.

—El nombre de mi padre era Thrain, —comenzó Thorin—. Manejó nuestra empresa familiar muy bien y esta prosperó bajo su dirección. Seis meses atrás, viajó a la costa oeste para arreglar un negocio. No volvimos a escuchar de él.

Bilbo se inclinó hacia adelante y esperó mientras Thorin sacaba un mapa doblado del bolsillo de su chaqueta, poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

—Este mapa llegó a nuestro buzón tres meses después de que mi padre se perdiera. Tiene su letra. —Thorin señaló al mapa con su dedo, indicando una nota garabateada apresuradamente: "La orden de Mahal debe buscar Valinor" ¿Qué significa eso? —Un ceño curvó sus labios—. Una semana después las muertes comenzaron.

—Entonces, ¿sólo van a seguir este mapa y rezarán a Dios que no terminen infectados?, —balbuceó Bilbo—. ¡El mapa pudo ser una coincidencia! ¡Puede que no tenga naca que ver con la plaga!

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?, —espetó Thorin— ¡No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir! ¡Y no parece que ninguna ayuda venga en camino!

Fili miró a su hermano y luego a los adultos que discutían—. Si no les molesta, creo que Kili y yo iremos a dormir.

Bilbo señaló las literas más alejadas y asintió. —Hay sábanas y almohadas. Siéntanse libres de tomar las que necesiten.

—Gracias. —Fili le dio un codazo a su hermano para que despertara, entonces lo guió hasta la litera.

—Entonces… —suspiró Bilbo sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces… —replicó Thorin, obviamente con el mismo problema.

—¿Me veré terrible si preguntó qué pasó con sus padres? —Bilbo miró por encima del hombro para ver a los dos chicos acurrucados en una sola cama, profundamente dormidos.

Thorin iba a negarse, pero pareció cambiar de opinión—. Su padre se fue hace años, poco antes de que Kili naciera. Su madre, Dís, era mi hermana menor. La perdimos en enero por cáncer.

—La lamento mucho, —susurró Bilbo.

—Se aferró a la vida por mucho tiempo, más del que debería. —Los ojos de Thorin brillaron con emoción—. Al final de sus días hubo mucho dolor… ni siquiera podía reconocer a sus hijos.

—¡Esos pobres chicos! —La garganta de Bilbo se sentía apretada y su pecho dolía, su corazón se rompió de nuevo por los dos muchachos sin madre.

Thorin tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus dos durmientes sobrinos—. Son todo lo que me queda. Si pudiera pensar en algo mejor que hacer, entonces lo haría. Pero no hay nada más para nosotros.

—Podrían esconderse en algún lugar… —Bilbo trató de ignorar la parte de su mente que gritaba podrían esconderse aquí conmigo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando los alimentos se acaben? ¿Qué pasará cuando el resto del mundo esté muerto?, —preguntó Thorin; su mano temblaba con exasperación—. No, estaremos mejor si seguimos en movimiento. Con algo de suerte encontraremos respuestas en el camino.

Bilbo asintió, quieto por un momento, repasó las palabras de Thorin en su mente.

—¿Qué hay de ti?, —preguntó Thorin—. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí, bajo el suelo, como si ya fueses un cadáver mientras el resto del mundo se pudre sobre ti?

Inseguro sobre qué responder, Bilbo no dijo nada.

Eventualmente, Thorin lo dejó para tomar un baño y dormir, pero Bilbo permaneció despierto hasta muy entrada la noche. Pensó en toda la soledad de su vida y en lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a esos extraños. Encontró que admiraba el coraje de Thorin y su lealtad a su familia, además de sus decididos sentimientos de proteger a los chicos. A Bilbo siempre le habían gustado los niños, y siempre había querido su casa llena de sobrinos y sobrinas y quizás algunos pequeños propios. Ahora, sin familia y con el mundo llegando a su fin, había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso pasara. Aún asó, se preguntó si aún podría hacer felicidad esperando por él si era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar la soledad de su refugio bajo tierra y se uniera a Thorin y a sus sobrinos en su aventura.

_…_

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por este capítulo!

Ojalá les haya gustado; estaré subiendo capítulos cada semana o menos (todo depende del tiempo libre que tenga jeje).

Y como dije, aquí están los links para aquel que quiera leer la historia original (en inglés) o dejar un comentario para la autora de esta historia (a pesar de los años que llevo escribiendo, aún no sé como funcionan los links en FF, pero me parece que hay que pegarlos luego del " www. fanfiction sin los espacios jeje):

Link al perfil de **PirataColey**_**: **_ u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original (**Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride

En el capítulo siguiente comienza la aventura, y esperen cameos de varios lugares y personajes de la Tierra Media (no sólo de El Hobbit, sino de El Señor de los Anillos y de El Silmarilion.)


	2. El portador de la llave

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **PirateColey**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta magnífica historia. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Lunes, 16 de septiembre de 2019._

_Davenport, Iowa._

_…_

Bilbo se levantó lentamente, los últimos vestigios de sueño fueron lanzados a otro lado de su mente. Se dio vuelta sobre la cama, apartó las mantas y estiró los brazos. Normalmente el silencio de las mañanas era inaguantable, ya que los primeros momentos de vigilia consistían en que su cerebro, aturdido por los sueños, tratara de dar sentido a su entorno y le recordase su soledad. Un suave ronquido en la distancia lo hizo sobresaltarse y sentarse con la espalda recta en la oscuridad. Por un breve pero horrible momento, pensó que uno de aquellos hombres con la plaga había forzado la entrada de su refugio, pero desechó eso rápidamente y recordó la noche anterior y sus inesperados visitantes. La idea de no estar solo le sentó bien a Bilbo; le llenó el pecho de algo cálido y embriagador, como la primera copa de champaña o la llamada de un viejo amigo.

Saliendo de la cama, caminó en silencio hasta el salón, dejando la flama de la lámpara muy suave, para no despertar a sus huéspedes. Ajustándose su bata a cuadros alrededor de su cuerpo, se dejó caer en su sofá favorito y sopesó sus opciones. Por un lado, estaba seguro en donde estaba. La puerta estaba hecha de hierro y gruesos barrotes y tenía alimento suficiente para pasar otros tres meses –o más, si era cuidadoso–. Por otra parte, estaba solo. Si antes no había estado dispuesto a admitirlo, ahora lo estaba. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando los víveres se terminaran? Definitivamente sería más seguro viajar en grupo que quedarse y arreglárselas solo dentro de tres meses. Pero Bilbo era precavido. Y estaba asustado. ¿Qué pasaría si el iba y le pasaba algo a Thorin o a los chicos? ¿O qué tal si ni siquiera lo querían con ellos? Ese pensamiento en particular le había picado más de lo que debería, y causó que finalmente tomara una decisión.

Un ruido detrás de él, le hizo saltar. Thorin levantó una ceja ante el nerviosismo del otro hombre, pero asintió tranquilamente y le ofreció una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento. Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, antes de que éste fuera roto por un pequeño gruñido. Bilbo se volvió de inmediato hacia la cama que los chicos compartían, pero Thorin negó con la cabeza llevando un dedo a sus labios. Shh. Los gruñidos reprimidos que siguieron, le dijeron a Bilbo que el joven Kili se había despertado de una pesadilla y su hermano le estaba reconfortando.

Eventualmente, los muchachos estuvieron mejor y saltaron de la cama, dejándose caer en el sofá y frotándose el sueño de los ojos. —Buenos días, —bostezó Fili, tirando del cuello de su descolorida camiseta y hundiéndose en los cojines.

—Sí. Buenos días. —Kili parpadeó perezosamente, su cabello oscuro sobresalía en ángulos extraños.

Bilbo sonrió—. ¿Durmieron bien, chicos?

—Sí, gracias, —replicó Fili, mientras su hermano asentía—. Es bueno tener una cama para variar.

—¿Dónde duermen usualmente? —Bilbo levantó una ceja con curiosidad, no había pensado mucho en la logística de su situación.

—En el auto. —Kili se encogió de hombros, uno de sus hombros salió por el cuello de su enorme sudadera verde azul.

—Oh. —Bilbo no sabía qué decir ante eso. Había ido a algunos campamentos en su juventud, pero nunca había pasado más de una noche sin el confort de una cama—. ¿Por cuánto… eh… tiempo han estado viajando?

Thorin y Fili miraron a Kili, expectantes. El muchacho más joven sacó su calendario y revisó la fecha—. Salimos el 30 de agosto. Era viernes.

Bilbo miró a Kili, confundido y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Fili negó ligeramente—. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, tío?

—Deberíamos irnos mientras aún haya luz y ver qué tanto terreno podemos cubrir. —Thorin consultó su mapa—, estamos a unas seis horas de Ashland si los caminos están despejados.

—¿Qué hay en Ashland?, —preguntó Bilbo con curiosidad, recargando la barbilla en su mano.

—Ahí es donde está la Universidad de Rivendel. —Thorin le miró—. Un viejo amigo mío es profesor ahí. Hablé con él después de que comenzaran las muertes y dijo que tenía algo de información que podría ayudar.

—Si aún está ahí, —añadió Fili tranquilamente.

Kili empujó suavemente a su hermano con su hombro—. Estará, Fi. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Su sonrisa resultó contagiosa y Fili sonrió también—. Tienes razón. Seguro estará ahí.

—Bien, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo estará mejor durante el viaje si tienen el estómago lleno. —Bilbo se levantó y fue hacia la estufa—, desayuno primero, viaje después.

El desayuno consistió en avena con pasas y lo que quedaba de la miel. Los chicos comieron con buen apetito, Fili devorando su parte con prisa y Kili yendo tan lejos como para lamer los restos del tazón como un cachorro. Thorin también comió con el gusto de tener comida de verdad y a sabiendas de que ésta podría ser la última que tuvieran en un largo tiempo. El desayuno terminó muy pronto y el momento llegó para que Thorin y sus sobrinos dijeran adiós.

—No podríamos agradecerte lo suficiente por tu hospitalidad, —dijo Thorin, con una amable sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¡Sí!, —intervino Kili con ojos brillantes—. ¡Gracias por la comida!

—Y por un lugar seguro para dormir, —añadió Fili con una tranquila mirada.

—Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para pagar tu generosidad, —dijo Thorin sinceramente, poniéndose el abrigo—. Sinceramente espero que sobrevivas a todo esto.

—Hay algo que pueden hacer. —Bilbo tomó un profundo y tranquilizador suspiro para darse valor—. Pueden llevarme con ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Thorin estaba boquiabierto—. ¿Por qué querrías ir con nosotros?

—He visto que tengo dos opciones. Puedo quedarme aquí, esperando el fin del mundo y sintiéndome solo y miserable. —Bilbo sonrió y trató de parecer más seguro de lo que estaba—. O puedo ir con ustedes, vivir el final y no hacerlo solo; y puede que encuentre algo de felicidad en el camino. —Se encogió de hombros, secretamente contento de las miradas de sorpresa de los otros—. ¡Además, creo que necesitan víveres y yo tengo una alacena repleta de ellos!

—Yo… uh… —Thorin abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, parecía como un pez fuera del agua—. Honestamente, no sé que decir.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros, ignorando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón—. Es una gran decisión. Deberían pensarlo. —Dicho esto, fue hacia la despensa para revisar sus provisiones. Ya adentro de la despensa, se recargó pesadamente contra la pared y exhaló profundamente, haciendo añicos su cordura. Se quedó mirando las latas y las cajas en sus estantes, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a si se quedaría ahí o no.

No habían pasado cinco minutos, cuando Kili asomó su cabeza por la puerta con una mirada traviesa—. ¡Sal pronto o te dejaremos aquí!

—¿De verdad? —Bilbo sonrió ampliamente y siguió al chico hacia la sala de estar.

—Siempre y cuando no creas que estas serán unas cómodas vacaciones, —respondió Thorin levantando la mirada y observando a Bilbo un largo rato.

—¡Obviamente! —Bilbo tomó algunas cosas importantes de su estantería y las metió en una mochila—. ¡No soy idiota, muchas gracias!

—Eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros entonces. —Thorin miró hacia donde estaban los chicos, con idénticas miradas en sus rostros—. Aparentemente mis sobrinos se han encariñado contigo. Probablemente porque los alimentaste.

Fili rió—. Nos hiciste sonar como perritos salvajes, tío.

—A veces pienso que lo son, muchacho. —Thorin sonrió mientras abría la pesada puerta de hierro y desaparecía por un lado de la puerta. Unos minutos después el ruido de un motor rompió el silencio mientras un Ford Pinto se dejaba ver. El carro probablemente había sido robado de un depósito de chatarra a penas empezada la plaga; grandes manchas de óxido cubrían las puertas y la defensa y los asientos olían a sudor y a humo.

—¿En serio? —Bilbo no pudo sino levantar una ceja—. ¿Es su carro?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Thorin le echó un vistazo al carro—. Aún anda y nos sirve bien. No es como si hubiera muchas opciones cuando tuvimos que escapar.

—Estoy bastante seguro que ha sido nombrado como uno de los peores cincuenta autos de todos los tiempos, —bromeó Bilbo, sonriendo cuando Kili rompió a carcajadas.

Con cuatro pares de manos, tomó poco tiempo meter todo lo que cupiera en la carcacha. Para empezar metieron un botiquín de primeros auxilios, papel higiénico, varios cambios de ropa y tanta comida enlatada y agua embotellada como les fue posible. En el asiento trasero pusieron sábanas y almohadas extra y Bilbo pretendió no darse cuenta cuando Fili metió varios libros debajo del asiento. A media mañana, estaban listos para irse.

Bilbo se paró finalmente en el umbral de la puerta, con su bolsa de lona y dio una última mirada a su refugio y a la casa de su familia—. Adiós, —murmuró, entonces se acomodaron en el Pinto y se fueron.

_…_

_Lunes, 16 de septiembre de 2019._

_Des Moines, Iowa._

_..._

Para cuando llegaron a Des Moines, el carro se estaba quedando sin gasolina y Bilbo había empezado a preocuparse—. No me imagino que las estaciones de gas estén funcionando…

Fili rió desde el asiento trasero—. No te preocupes, nuestro tío sabe un truco genial.

—¡Sí, sólo espera a que encontremos un buen estacionamiento!, —rió Kili, sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para mirar por la ventanilla.

Era difícil para Bilbo creer que pocos meses atrás, Des Moines era una bulliciosa metrópolis. Mientras conducían hacia el centro de la ciudad, se hizo aparente que la plaga había atacado a la ciudad con fuerza. Por todas partes, los caminos estaban llenos de basura y carros con ventanas rotas y sin neumáticos. Los edificios vacíos de las calles tenían sus ventanas rotas, como dientes de una boca abierta. Los puentes que alguna vez conectaran los edificios más altos, sobresalían en ángulos extraños y no llevaban a ninguna parte.

—¡Ese es el _801 Grand_!, —apuntó Bilbo, señalando uno de los edificios más altos—. 45 historias en una. Recuerdo haber venido aquí en viajes escolares cuando era niño…

—¿Pasaste mucho tiempo por aquí?, —cuestionó Thorin, una mirada de esperanza iluminó su rostro.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Bilbo con asentimiento—. Es la ciudad más grande cerca de casa. Montones de tiendas, montones de personas, montones de cosas que hacer. —Hizo una pausa, mirando de nuevo el desolado paisaje—, al menos así es como solía ser.

Thorin maniobró el carro alrededor de un contenedor volcado—. Necesitamos un gran estacionamiento, con muchos carros. ¿Alguna idea?

—La torre de _HUB_. Da vuelta aquí a la izquierda, —dirigió Bilbo—. Hay un centro comercial en las plantas más bajas y un montón de oficinas arriba. —Condujeron por unos minutos antes de que Bilbo señalara un gran edificio—. Es ese, el café con muchas ventanas. El estacionamiento está atrás.

Había fácilmente dos docenas de carros en el estacionamiento cuando entraron y Thorin aparcó el Pinto en el centro—. Muy bien, muchachos. Ya saben qué hacer. ¡Y manténganse cerca esta vez! —Miró a Kili, claramente disgustado por una fechoría pasada.

—¡Sí, tío!, —respondieron los chicos al unísono, bajando del carro. Mientras Thorin sacaba algo de comida del carro, sus sobrinos revisaron los carros de alrededor, metiendo cuerdas en los tanques de gas para revisar el nivel de combustible.

—¡Éste puede funcionar!, —clamó Fili, señalando una vieja camioneta gris.

—Buen trabajo, chicos. —Thorin puso un recipiente de gasolina vacío junto a la camioneta y deslizó una manguera dentro del tanque de gas—. Vigilen mientras trabajo.

Thorin puso la manguera en su boca y comenzó a succionar hasta que la gasolina comenzó a salir. Tosiendo, puso el extremo de la manguera en el recipiente y miró mientras el líquido salía lentamente. Era un trabajo lento, pero para cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, tenían suficiente gasolina para llenar la mitad del tanque del Pinto.

—Terminaremos mañana, —dijo Thorin, escudriñando las sombras como si no confiara en la oscuridad—. Vuelvan al coche.

Bilbo no esperaba poder conciliar el sueño rápidamente, pero la emoción del día le había agotado. Acurrucado en un incómodo asiento y estacionado en medio de una ciudad muerta, se sintió extrañamente relajado. Mientras Thorin y Fili discutían tranquilamente el resto del viaje y Kili tachaba otro día en su calendario, Bilbo Bolsón se durmió.

…

_Martes, 17 de septiembre de 2019._

_Des Moines, Iowa._

…

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo se despertó por el sonido de unos frenéticos chillidos en el asiento trasero del auto. Volviéndose ligeramente, miró a Kili hundiendo su rostro en el cuelo de su hermano, acallando su llanto contra la sudadera de su hermano—. Shh… todo está bien. Estás despierto ahora.

Kili se hizo para atrás y limpió su llanto en su manga—. Estúpidas pesadillas. Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que tratan. Las odio, Fi.

—Lo sé, —le dijo Fili—. Vamos. El tío y Bilbo despertarán pronto.

Bilbo esperó unos minutos, entonces pretendió que se despertaba y desperezaba—. Oh, buenos días, chicos, —bostezó.

—¡Buenos días!, —respondieron a coro; todo rastro de las pesadillas de Kili se había esfumado de sus rostros.

Salieron del carro y se sentaron en el toldo con barras de granola y botellas de agua, los chicos entraron en una alegre discusión sobre un programa de televisión que solían ver. Thorin pronto se les unió, poniéndose un suéter para protegerse del aire frío—. Muy bien. Esta mañana necesitamos terminar de llenar el tanque de gas, y nos iremos para Ashland.

Tomando eso como una orden, ambos continuaron con su trabajo de buscar tanques llenos entre los carros abandonados. Bilbo miró a Kili mientras éste medía el nivel de gasolina de una vieja furgoneta, maravillado con su invento para medir, cuando un sonido extraño, como de un forcejeo, atrajo su atención—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No estoy seguro. —Kili observó, revisando alrededor del estacionamiento—. ¿Tío Thorin?, ¿escuchaste ese ruido?

Thorin miró alrededor, desde donde estaba vertiendo más gasolina dentro del recipiente, de pronto expectante—. ¿Qué ruido?

—No sé. —Kili frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Tú lo escuchaste, Fi? —Sus ojos fueron hacia el lugar donde había estado su hermano, una mirada de pánico crecía en su rostro—. ¿Fi?

—¿Buscan esto?, —dijo una voz grave mientras dos hombre corpulentos salían de las sombras con medias negras en la cabeza. Uno de ellos cubría la boca de Fili y lo sostenía con un cuchillo en el cuello.

—¡Fi! —Bilbo a penas reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Kili y lo retuvo de ir corriendo con su hermano. El chico luchó contra su agarre, gritando y tirando para liberarse.

—¡Déjenlo ir!, —demandó Thorin firmemente, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban su miedo.

El primer hombre rió—. No sé, Bert. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Debemos dejar ir al mocoso?

—Para nada, Tom. —El segundo hombre sonrió con malicia—. Pero creo que podemos hacer un buen negocio aquí.

Thorin apretó los puños, observando a los hombres, como si tratara de determinar si podía pelear con ellos sin poner en peligro a Fili—. Déjenlo-ir.

—No estás entendiendo, hombre, —replicó Tom—. Necesitamos largarnos de aquí, así que ustedes nos van a dar su carro. O si no, Bert va a tener un nuevo y lindo juguete.

Bert pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Tom, haciendo que el niño se estremeciera y dejara escapar un gruñido—. Y con lo suave que es. Será divertido romperlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos del carro y sólo llevarle el chico a Bill. —Tom rió mientras se relamía los labios y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Fili—. Un pequeño presente como este puede ser justo lo que necesita…

—¡Esperen!, —gritó Bilbo, su mente trataba de formar un plan—. ¿Por qué necesitan nuestro carro? ¡Estamos en un estacionamiento _lleno_ de carros!

Tom frunció el ceño—. No tenemos las llaves de ninguno de ellos. Pero vamos a intercambiar al chico por sus llaves.

Bilbo apretó suavemente el hombro de Kili, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero sintió el temblor del niño bajo su mano—. Pienso que podrían puentear casi cualquier coche de aquí.

—¿Puentear? ¿Como en los programas de detectives? —Bert le miró con ceño—. No sé como hacer eso.

Inseguro de qué más hacer, Bilbo esperó, pensando en algo que pudiera inspirarle a hacer un plan—. Puedo enseñarles. Pero primero tienen que dejar al chico.

—¡No somos idiotas!, —espetó Tom, jalando de la media hasta las orejas—. Lo dejamos ir y ustedes se pelan.

La mente de Bilbo trabajaba a máxima velocidad, pero se encontró completamente sin ideas. Miró a Thorin quien estaba abriendo y cerrando los puños, con una decidida y frenética mirada.

El repentino sonido de un motor les distrajo a todos, al tiempo que una motocicleta Harley Davidson entraba en el estacionamiento. Thorin se recuperó primero y tacleó a Tom, tirando al hombre contra el concreto con un ruido sordo. Fili abrió mucho los ojos, entonces dobló las piernas debajo de él, rodando libre de su captor. Bert se giró para sujetar a Fili, pero el chico ya estaba del otro lado, donde Bilbo y Kili estaban parados. El menor se soltó y corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que Bilbo los empujó de nuevo al auto. Bruscamente, Thorin se encontró en una lucha perdida contra los dos hombres. El cuchillo de Bert brilló detrás de su hombro, cortando la carne y manchando su camisa de sangre carmesí. La motocicleta derrapó hasta detenerse y dos figuras con casco desmontaron y se unieron a la lucha. En cuestión de minutos fue evidente que la suerte se había vuelto y Bert y Tom iban a perder la pelea. Huyeron de la lucha y corrieron por la avenida, tropezando y gritando obscenidades mientras se iban.

Thorin se puso de pie y miró al motociclista con aprensión, no muy seguro si se trataban de amigos o enemigos—. Les debo las gracias.

—Un maldito saludo, es lo que me debes, —replicó el hombre, quitándose el casco y arrojándolo a un lado.

—¿Dwalin? —Thorin se quedó sin habla por un momento, confuso, antes de apretar los hombros del otro hombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aparentemente, salvando tu trasero, —rió Dwalin, mientras el otro motociclista se quitaba el casco y se reunía con ellos—. Recuerdas a mi hermano, Balin.

Bilbo miró desde donde estaba inspeccionando a Fili por alguna herida, apretando sus manos contra los hombros del muchacho para ver si le dolía. Dwalin parecía un soldado con sus pantalones de camuflaje y una claqueta marrón de cuero que se tensaba por sus musculados brazos. Su cabeza y brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes y una oscura y desaliñada barba cubría su rostro. Balin, por otro lado, parecía que podía ser el abuelo de cualquiera de ellos, con la prematura blancura de su cabello y una larga y blanca barba que destacaba sobre su chaqueta roja. Bilbo se sintió fuera de lugar al ver que los hombres saludaban a Thorin con amable familiaridad, intercambiando ásperas sonrisas y firmes cabezadas.

—¿Recuerdan a mis sobrinos, Fili y Kili? —Thorin señaló con la cabeza a los muchachos, con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Han crecido desde la última vez que los vieron.

Dwalin inspeccionó a los chicos profundamente antes de volverse hacia Fili—. Gran trabajo liberándote del peligro, muchacho. ¿Tu tío te ha dado unas lecciones, no?

Fili se sonrojó, pareciendo un poco incómodo ante el halago y asintió—. Sí. Nos enseñó algunos trucos antes de salir de casa.

—Bien, hombre. —Dwalin miró de nuevo a Thorin—. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Inesperado, pero bueno.

—Er, Thorin… —farfulló Bilbo—. No quiero interrumpir, pero parece que estás sangrando.

Mirando hacia su hombro, Thorin lanzó un gruñido—. Es sólo un rasguño. Estoy bien.

—Estoy muy seguro de que estarás mejor si lavas esa herida antes de que se infecte, —dijo Bilbo con un suspiro, trayendo un tubo de pomada del auto.

Thorin rodó los ojos, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado, claramente indiferente ante la lesión. Buscó en una caja una prenda nueva, pero la risa de Kili llamó su atención—. ¿Algo divertido, chico?

—¡No sabíamos que tuvieras un tatuaje!, —soltó Kili, con una divertida y mal disimulada mirada bailando en sus negros ojos.

—Fue por una borrachera en la universidad. —Thorin frunció el ceño y distraídamente tocó la llave angular marcada en su pecho.

Fili sonrió y puso una de sus trenzas detrás de la oreja—. ¡Y dices que nosotros somos impulsivos! —Los niños estallaron en carcajadas, olvidando con la compañía del otro, su temor por el ataque.

Bilbo notó que los recién llegados miraban intensamente el tatuaje de Thorin, así que decidió mirarlo más de cerca, tratando de no prestar atención a los músculos del otro hombre—. Es un diseño algo raro para una llave. ¿Algún significado en particular?

—Estaba bebiendo en un bar con unos amigos y a la mañana siguiente estaba ahí. Ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo hecho. —Thorin encontró una camisa nueva y se volvió a Dwalin—, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

Dwalin intercambió una larga mirada con su hermano antes de responder—. Trabajábamos en un Campo de Protección, pero lo dejamos porque ellos se volvieron algo… _insistentes_ con sus métodos de protección.

—Disculpen, —interrumpió Bilbo, sintiéndose algo raro, pero no queriendo olvidar sus modales—. No nos hemos presentado, pero soy Bilbo Bolsón. ¿Cómo conocen a Thorin y qué es un Campo de Protección?

—Dwalin y Balin. Mi hermano y Thorin fueron juntos a la escuela. —Fue el mayor el que ofreció la explicación—. Oficialmente un Campo de Protección es un lugar donde gente que no está infectada puede ir para escapar de la plaga. Están protegidos por vallas y esparcidos por todo el país. Desafortunadamente, algunos de ellos, tienden a volverse algo más parecido a una prisión…

—Si las patrullas te encuentran y no tienes el TRASIG, te llevarán a un lugar _protegido_. —Dwalin hizo crujir sus nudillos—. No puedes elegir.

Bilbo frunció el ceño en confusión, tratando de entender por qué alguien sería llevado a un lugar seguro en contra de su voluntad—. ¿Pero por qué forzan a la gente?

—No quedamos muchos, —gruñó Dwalin—. Especialmente mujeres y niños; la plaga parece infectarlos más. Incluso son separados del resto en los Campos. —Se paseó por el cemento como un animal enjaulado—. He visto hombres siendo drogados y apartados de sus esposas, escuchado niños llorando… no podía ser parte de eso. Así que escapamos.

Thorin asintió al comprender—. Son más que bienvenidos de viajar con nosotros, viejo amigo.

—Tengo que discutirlo con Balin primero. —Dio un asentimiento a su hermano. Ambos se apartaron de ellos, con las cabezas bajas, hablando.

Fili y Kili se acercaron a su tío y los tres examinaron en silencio la ruta de su mapa. Thorin levantó la cabeza y agitó el cabello de Kili, riendo de algo que dijo el chico.

Bilbo se recargó contra el coche, medio escondido entre las sombras de los otros edificios. No podía ver a Dwalin y a Balin, pero si se esforzaba, podía escuchar los murmullos de su conversación.

—Tiene el tatuaje de una llave, —dijo Dwalin en voz baja—. ¿Piensas que puede ser él?

—Creí que no le habías dado mucho crédito a lo que había dicho ese viejo loco, hermano, —vino el murmullo de respuesta de Balin.

—¡No dije que lo hiciera, pero la plaga se está esparciendo y las cosas se ponen peores! —La furia era aparente aún en el suave timbre de su voz—. ¡A este punto, seguiría los desvaríos proféticos de un viejo ebrio antes de no hacer nada!

Balin murmuró su aprobación—. Yo también, obviamente. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

—El viejo barba gris dijo que encontraríamos al portador de la llave en Des Moines. Thorin tiene un tatuaje de una llave. Es lo mejor que tenemos, —replicó Dwalin.

—Deberíamos guardar nuestras sospechas hasta que tengamos alguna prueba, —susurró Balin—. Pero hasta entonces, viajaremos con Thorin.

Bilbo se deslizó dentro del coche y se mordió el labio, preguntándose en qué se había metido.

…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejo de nuevo los enlaces al perfil de la autora y a la historia original:

Link al perfil de **PirataColey**:u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original (**Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride

¡Si les gustó dejen un comentario! ¡Y gracias por leer!


	3. Cuarentena

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **PirateColey**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

_¡_Hola a todos los que han venido leyendo esta genial historia!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste:

* * *

...

_Miércoles, 18 de septiembre de 2019._

_Ashland, Nebraska._

_…_

Bilbo miraba por la ventana mientras Thorin maniobraba el Pinto entre árboles caídos y carros abandonados, hasta que eventualmente, se detuvo sobre el césped del patio de la Universidad de Rivendel. El campus estaba en un antinatural estado de abandono; las malezas habían alcanzado los macizos de flores y el pasto llegaba más arriba de la rodilla. Los arbustos que alguna vez habían sido cuidadosamente podados, tomaban ahora caprichosas siluetas, las ramas sobresalían hacia atrás como garras de los árboles escuálidos. La mayoría de los edificios estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver las marcas evidentes de disturbio; las ventanas estaba rotas y las puertas arrancadas, además, las huellas persistentes de fuego, ennegrecían las paredes.

Dwalin apagó el motor de la Harley y miró nerviosamente alrededor—. ¿No podemos ir más cerca? No me gusta la idea de tener que caminar por todo el campus.

Thorin salió del auto y azotó la puerta con ceño—. Ustedes podrían pasar en su motocicleta, pero no hay manera de que el Pinto pase entre esos árboles.

—¿A dónde exactamente tratamos de ir?, —preguntó Bilbo, rodeando el carro hacia donde estaban los otros e inspeccionando la distancia.

—Al auditorio Imladris, las salas de los profesores. —Thorin escaneó el horizonte y señaló un alto edificio de ladrillos y ventanas con barrotes—. Ahí es donde Dori debería estar si…

Si aún sigue vivo, completó Bilbo silenciosamente. Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente—. De acuerdo. No parece estar muy lejos. Tal vez a unos veinte minutos caminando, como mucho.

—El problema no es caminar, —dijo Balin amablemente—. El problema es que aquí solía haber cientos de estudiantes y ahora no hay nadie.

—Pero si no hay nadie, ¿por qué están preocupados?, —preguntó Bilbo con genuina confusión.

Dwalin frunció el ceño—. Porque sólo se necesita un cadáver escondido en ese maldito césped y estaremos muertos. Esos estudiantes tuvieron que ir a alguna parte.

Bilbo miró nerviosamente por encima del pasto y luego volvió a mirar a los muchachos. Fili miraba entre el paisaje y su hermano, con líneas de preocupación profundamente marcadas en su frente. Por su parte, Kili parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de una aventura. Bilbo entendió la preocupación de Fili e hizo una nota mental de mantener vigilado al más joven de su compañía.

Thorin les dijo que llenaran sus mochilas con cosas esenciales; entonces le tendió a Bilbo un bate de béisbol y tomó uno para sí—. Por si acaso, —dijo gravemente, mientras Dwalin se acomodaba unos puños americanos en los dedos.

—¿Dónde está el mío?, —preguntó Fili, estirando una mano.

—No tendrás uno, —replicó Thorin con una risilla—. Estarás lo suficientemente seguro con nosotros.

—¿Y qué tal si algo pasa y somos separados? ¡Podríamos ser atacados tan tanto como ustedes!, —gruñó Fili; sus ojos brillaron con una inesperada luz de cólera—. ¡Todo lo que quiero es ser capaz de protegerme a mí mismo y a Kili!

Thorin pareció como si quisiera replicar, pero se detuvo con un suspiro—. Muy bien. Pero lo usarás sólo si no tienes otra opción. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, tío. —Fili tomó la barra de hierro que se le ofrecía con un asentimiento solemne y una mirada hacia su hermano, quien sorprendentemente no pidió un arma para sí.

Se movieron lentamente hacia el auditorio de Imladris con Thorin a la cabeza. Balin caminaba junto a él, usando un palo largo para apartar el césped de su camino y buscar signos de cadáveres. Bilbo se encontró a sí mismo en el medio del grupo junto con Fili y Kili, el mayor sostenía con fuerza a su hermano por la manga. Dwalin cerraba la marcha y mantenía la mirada fija hacia los lados, ofreciendo ocasionalmente una sugerencia sobre el terreno que deberían evadir.

A mitad de camino, Balin se detuvo, poniendo una mano en su oído y señalando frente a ellos. ¡Hay algo ahí! El grupo se movió más cauteloso rodeando aquello que producía el sonido tratando de que no les prestara atención. De pronto, una bulbosa cabeza salió de entre la hierba y miró directamente a donde estaban ellos.

—¿Ellos están aquí para ayudarnos, precioso? —El hombre tenía los ojos hinchados y era inusualmente pálido; el sudor corría a chorros de su frente—. Se pasan de largo. Sólo sombras ahora.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, —preguntó Kili y trató de acercarse, sólo para ser jalado por su hermano.

—Los otros. Todos muertos… todos podridos… —El hombre tosía dolorosamente—. Los ojos siempre viéndonos. El dolor nunca nos deja. Nunca solos.

Bilbo tragó saliva, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta—. ¿Lo ayudaremos?

—No. —La voz de Thorin era baja pero no dejaba espacio para reclamos—. Vamos a movernos muy despacio y esperaremos que no decida seguirnos.

El hombre los miró con ojos desenfocados—. Si él se acerca vamos a torcerle su sucio cuello. —Sus puños se agitaron mientras chillaba—. ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!

Thorin y Balin los llevaron lejos cautelosamente, mientras Dwalin caminaba detrás y no despegaba los ojos del hombre. La suerte estaba de su lado y no fueron seguidos. El hombre simplemente se sentó en la hierba y los miró con los hombros caídos, y sus chillidos sonaban fuertes e innaturales en el silencio.

Mientras se acercaban al auditorio, el camino de césped fue reemplazado por pavimento y el grupo no tuvo que vigilar tanto sus pasos.

—¿Qué tenía ese hombre? —Bilbo se detuvo por un momento, mirando atrás por el camino—. ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos?

Thorin se volvió para mirarlo con un suspiro cansino—. Será mejor que te olvides de él. Será un trasgo dentro de poco.

—¿Trasgo? —Bilbo frunció el ceño, viendo confundido a los otros—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Fili miró hacia abajo y giró la barra de hierro en sus manos—. Así es como llamamos a los que tienen la plaga.

—¿Por qué? —Bilbo tuvo dificultad para aceptar el hecho de que había visto sólo una de las primeras fases de la epidemia.

—Traqueopulmonar Síndrome Gregario. O Virus TRASIG por sus siglas, —explicó Fili, luego le miró con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Dwalin resopló—. Gracioso nombre para "te hace violento y te mata". Sólo esperen a que vean al primero deverdad.

—Como sea, Kili empezó a llamarlos trasgos y el nombre se quedó, —Fili sonrió a su hermano—. Genial, ¿no?

Bilbo miró la forma en la que Kili se hinchó de orgullo por el cumplido y asintió—. Sí. Creo que es la mejor manera de llamarlos.

…

El auditorio de Imladris se cernía sobre ellos como una fortaleza, los ladrillos oscuros del edificio y las rejas de hierro forjado aumentaban esa sensación. Si había sobrevivientes, Bilbo no dudaba que sería ahí donde estarían. El edificio probablemente había tenido el encanto del viejo mundo en los días anteriores a la plaga, pero la destrucción del mundo había robado los últimos vestigios de encanto y los había reemplazado con una dureza que sería fácil de defender. La pesada puerta de acero se abrió apenas llegaron a ella, revelando a un hombre alto en un traje de protección biológica.

—Eh… hola, —dijo Bilbo, luchando por conservar sus modales—. Soy Bilbo Bolsón. Éste es Thorin Escudo de Roble y sus sobrinos. Y Balin y Dwalin… bueno, no sé realmente cual es su apellido…

—Saruman. Jefe del Departamento de Historia Antediluviana, —replicó él, altivamente—. Dori estaba esperando que llegaran, pero me temo que tendremos que asegurarnos que no estén contaminados antes de dejarlos entrar.

Thorin gruñó e hizo ademán de empujar a Saruman, pero Bilbo intervino rápidamente—. Está bien. Ninguno de nosotros está infectado, pero aceptaremos su petición. ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?

—Síganme. —Saruman esperó hasta que la compañía estuvo dentro antes de cerrar la pesada puerta y asegurarla. Los guió por un largo pasillo con suelo de piedra, donde una serie de puertas habían sido reforzadas con acero y abrió una—. Pueden esperar aquí.

El cuarto al que habían entrado estaba escasamente amueblado, pero limpio. Había una fila de literas en las que fácilmente podían dormir diez personas, todas con una almohada y una cobija. Una sólida mesa se hallaba en la esquina opuesta, con cuatro sillas de patas desgastadas. Además de eso, sólo había una pequeña estantería con anticuados libros de texto y panfletos de la universidad. Había dos puertas, por la que ellos habían entrado y otra que llevaba al baño, pequeño pero bien equipado con jabón y toallas.

La puerta sonó fuertemente detrás de ellos, seguida del sonido de una barra pesada siendo colocada detrás. El rostro de Saruman se asomó por una pequeña ventana en la puerta—. Su tiempo comienza ahora. Alguien vendrá dos veces al día para traerles comida y revisar que no se hayan vuelto violentos. Si aún están limpios en tres días los dejaremos pasar al resto del edificio. —Sin siquiera una disculpa o una mirada atrás, Saruman los dejó.

Thorin se lanzó contra la puerta, dando puñetazos al pesado metal con un gruñido de furia—. ¡No puede dejarnos encerrados aquí! ¡No somos bestias!, —gritó durante varios minutes, mientras Dwalin revisaba puntos débiles en la puerta, pero nadie llegó para sacarlos.

—Parece que estamos atrapados aquí, muchachos, —dijo Balin suavemente—. Deberíamos descansar mientras podemos. —Caminó hacia una de las literas y empezó a hacer la cama; extendiendo las sábanas sobre el colchón y esponjando la almohada. Bilbo saltó rápidamente, ante la oportunidad de ayudar y pronto los dos habían preparado camas suficientes para que todos pudieran dormir confortablemente.

La oscuridad se apareció fuera de su pequeña ventana y el leve destello de su única linterna hizo poco para alumbrar la penumbra. Thorin y Dwalin se sentaron a la mesa, discutiendo sobre los Campos de Protección y la vida antes de la plaga. Balin había desaparecido dentro del baño; el sonido del agua corriendo se filtraba suavemente por la puerta, junto con el bajo murmullo de lo que debía ser una canción. Fili y Kili se habían sentado en una de las camas más alejadas, hombro contra hombro mientras el muchacho más joven examinaba su calendario y el mayor hojeaba un panfleto. Bilbo meneó la cabeza y se aproximó a ellos, pero fue interrumpido por Thorin.

—Deberías sentarte con nosotros.

—Erm… De acuerdo, —balbuceó, sentándose en una silla vacía—. Entonces…

—Thorin me dijo que te encontró en un agujero en el suelo, —dijo Dwalin ásperamente.

—Bueno, sí, —titubeó Bilbo—. ¡Pero no era un agujero sucio y lleno de gusanos o algo por el estilo!

Dwalin sonrió, obviamente divertido con el nerviosismo del otro hombre—. No te preocupes. Yo viví en agujeros mucho peores cuando estuve en ultramar.

—¿Ultramar? —Bilbo se detuvo, mirando al hombre tatuado con interés—. ¿Fuiste un soldado?

—Ajá. Afganistán en 2011. Iraq en 2013. Kuwait, 2016. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca pensé que la peor batalla estaría tan cerca de casa.

Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato, aparentemente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Eventualmente Bilbo miró el resto del cuarto y notó que los chicos estaban hechos un ovillo, profundamente dormidos.

—¿Ellos siempre han sido así?, —preguntó suavemente—, ¿así de cercanos?

—Siempre habían sido muy cercanos, pero después de lo de su madre… —Thorin suspiró profundamente—, Kili dejó de dormir. La única manera de cerrar sus ojos sin tener pesadillas era si Fili estaba con él.

—Pero aún tiene pesadillas, —recordó Bilbo—. Lo escuché en la mañana.

Thorin asintió con lentitud—. Cuando la plaga comenzó se volvieron peores. Pero mientras Fili esté ahí, parece que todo está bien la mayor parte de la noche. —Miró a sus sobrinos con triste ternura—. No puede uno separarlos ahora. Pienso que hacerlo sería como matarlos.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, tratando de escoger sus palabras correctamente para no ofender—. ¿No piensas que su codependencia es algo innatural?

—¡Mira a tu alrededor, Bilbo!, —gruñó Thorin, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una ira silente—. ¡No queda nada natural!

Un sentimiento de culpa embargó a Bilbo, se miró las manos avergonzado—. Creo que tienes razón. —Levantó lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Thorin—, lo siento.

Thorin asintió y la ira dejó su semblante—. No puedo negarles nada que pueda hacer esto más llevadero. Son todo lo que me queda en este mundo.

—Son buenos chicos, —dijo Dwalin, dando palmaditas en el brazo de Thorin—. Y tuvieron una buena idea. Voy a descansar también. —Hizo su silla hacia atrás y se acostó en una de las literas, dejando a los otros dos hombres solos.

—Él tiene razón, sabes, —dijo Bilbo después de un momento— son buenos chicos. Y son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. Y a ti.

—Yo soy afortunado de tenerlos. Son la única cosa que hace que esta lucha valga la pena. —La boca de Thorin se curvó en una triste sonrisa—. Sólo desearía que hubieran tenido vidas normales. Este no es el lugar correcto para que crezcan.

—¿Cómo eran antes de que todo esto empezara?, —preguntó curioso Bilbo. Le estaba empezando a costar trabajo recordar como era la vida antes de la plaga.

—¿Antes? —Thorin rió macabramente—. Eran los mismos muchachos sólo que en una vida diferente. Fili aún era tranquilo y cauteloso y siempre cuidaba de su hermano. ¡Lo que no has visto es lo ridículamente inteligente que es! ¡Leyendo de todo, el mejor de su clase e incluso ya iba a entrar a la universidad! —Thorin levantó las manos en un gesto desesperado—. Podría haber tenido la vida que quisiera y esto es lo que consiguió. Estar atrapado en este cuarto será probablemente lo más cercando a ir a la universidad que podrá tener.

Bilbo se mordió el labio y reprimió las emociones que trataban de apoderarse de él—. ¿Qué hay de Kili?

—Kili aún es Kili, —dijo Thorin con un suspiro—. Aún es curioso y energético; tan lleno de vida que a veces duele verlo.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?, —preguntó Bilbo, viendo la intranquilidad claramente escrita en el rostro del otro hombre.

—A veces me pregunto qué lo mantiene alegre. El resto de nosotros nos hemos vuelto más huraños en este mundo, pero Kili brilla tanto como siempre lo ha hecho. Parece que el único momento en el que este mundo le afecta es en sueños.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, —dijo, mirando a los durmientes chicos—. Tal vez lo que todos necesitamos es algo de risa para recordar que aún estamos vivos.

Thorin consideró eso por un momento, entonces asintió—. Creo que tienes razón. No importa lo oscura que sea la noche, siempre podremos encontrar luz.

—Hablando de nuestra pequeña luz… —comenzó Bilbo cautelosamente—. Me da algo de curiosidad ese calendario que lleva.

—Honestamente, no tengo idea. Lo encontró justo cuando nos fuimos de casa y lo usa para llevar la cuenta de los días. —Thorin se encogió de hombros—. Es bueno saber en qué día estamos. No sé si signifique algo más…

—Bilbo asintió—. ¿Por qué no sólo le preguntas a Kili?

—¡No!, —susurró severamente—, cometí ese error una vez y él corrió. Nos tomó una hora encontrarlo, ¡nunca había estado tan preocupado! No tengo idea de por qué se molestó tanto, pero Fili me hizo prometer que no volvería a preguntar. No estoy seguro si siquiera Fili lo entiende.

—¿Tal vez le dé una sensación de naturalidad? ¿Algo sobre lo que tiene control?, —se preguntó Bilbo en voz alta y luego el silencio llenó el cuarto.

…

_Sábado, 21 de septiembre de 2019._

_Ashland, Nebraska._

Para el último día de cuarentena, el cuarto cerrado en el edificio de Imladris se había vuelto insoportablemente pequeño. Dwalin iba de allá para acá como un animal enjaulado, gritando a todo aquel que lo miraba mal. Thorin vigilaba la puerta, mirando estoicamente la pequeña ventana, como si por fuerza de voluntad alguien fuera a liberarlos en ese momento de su encierro. Fili había encontrado un alma gemela en Balin; ambos, amantes de los libros, comentaban sobre lo que sea que hubieran leído.

Bilbo los miraba con irónica diversión. Más específicamente a Kili. El miembro más joven de su compañía rebosaba de energía que no tenía manera de gastar. Había inspeccionado cada centímetro del cuarto, dado volteretas por el suelo, hecho un fuerte con colchones y en ese momento probaba cuanto tiempo podía estar parado de manos. Bilbo agradecía que su confinamiento estuviera a punto de terminar, porque le parecía que Kili explotaría si tenía que pasar ahí un día más. O que alguno de los otros pudiera matar al chico. Probablemente Dwalin, a quien Kili molestaba tenazmente con preguntas sobre tatuajes, peleas y sobre todo, mujeres.

—Pero pensé que a las chicas les gustaban los sujetos con tatuajes, —dijo Kili, aún parado de manos.

—¡Sólo porque no tenga una mujer no significa que no pueda conseguir una!, —gritó Dwalin, obviamente molesto por la pregunta—. ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más con tus preguntas! ¿Qué no están para eso los hermanos mayores?

Fili levantó la cabeza, con un rubor extendiéndose desde su cuello—. Uh, no… no creo que…

Kili volvió a poner los pies en la tierra y se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¡Estás rojo, Fi! —Sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano.

—No lo estoy, —replicó Fili, obviamente mintiendo y tratando de esconder su rostro detrás de un libro.

Resoplando, Kili se sentó junto a su hermano y le dio un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Sí lo estás!

—Bien, lo estoy. —Fili suspiró—. ¡Pero no vamos a hablar de chicas! ¡Especialmente no con ellos aquí!

Kili rió, claramente disfrutando la vergüenza de su hermano.

Afortunadamente para Fili, la puerta se abrió y un hombre enfundado en un traje de protección biológica entró con un carrito—. La cena. Si siguen siendo humanos cuando la noche caiga, se les permitirá pasar.

—¡Ya era tiempo!, —rugió Thorin cuando el hombre se retiraba.

_Domingo, 22 de septiembre de 2019._

_Ashland, Nebraska._

Todos estaban ya despiertos cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre bien arreglado de pantalones marrones—. ¡Buenos días! Veo que todos han sobrevivido a la cuarentena. Soy Elrond, Decano de la Universidad de Rivendel. ¡Bienvenidos!

—Un placer conocerlo, estoy seguro, —tartamudeó Bilbo, cuando los otros permanecieron en un aturdido silencio—. Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón. Este es Thorin Escudo de Roble, los chicos son sus sobrinos. Y aquí están Dwalin y Balin… oh, cielos, ¿aún no sé sus apellidos, verdad?

Thorin suspiró y se unió a la conversación—. Estamos aquí para ver a Dori. Dijo que tenía información sobre la plaga… y otras cosas.

—Harán bien en no guardar secretos aquí, —dijo Elrond, arqueando las cejas—. Si alguno de nosotros piensa sobrevivir, entonces debemos trabajar en equipo.

Como Thorin respondió con silencio, Elrond frunció el ceño y señaló la puerta—. Puede que sea aún temprano en la mañana, pero pienso que un trago le hará bien a nuestros espíritus. Los profesores tienen un pequeño bar en el segundo piso. Dori se encontrará con ustedes ahí.

—¡Por ahora _eso_ me suena muy bien!, —dijo Dwalin y salió primero por la puerta.

El camino a través de las escaleras y los largos pasillos estuvo iluminado por la perspectiva de una bebida e información. Las flamas de las linternas hacían danzar sus siluetas en el suelo de piedra mientras caminaban y sus pisadas hacían eco contra las paredes.

—Quedan cuatro profesores aquí. Yo mismo, Saruman de Historia Antediluviana, Dori de Economía y Galadriel, que es jefa del Departamento de Humanidades… —Elrond siguió hablando, llenando el silencio mientras caminaban—. También hay media docena de otras personas… los hermanos de Dori y unos cuantos estudiantes que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un salón de clases modificado. Gruesas alfombras cubrían el suelo, dando al lugar una sensación de calidez, que estaba reforzada con las pesadas cortinas y los cómodos sillones. El punto más destacable de la habitación era una pared entera de estanterías llenas de botellas.

—¡Aquí estamos! —Elrond sonrió—. ¡La última morada!

Dwalin se detuvo en seco, causando que Bilbo chocara contra su espalda—. ¿La última qué?

—La última morada, —repitió Elrond, confuso—. Es un nombre cariñoso que le damos a este lugar.

—Que me jodan, —maldijo Dwalin, su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido—. Thorin. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

…

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora!, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá nuevos personajes y más sobre el misterio de la profecía y el mapa de Thorin.

Dejen sus comentarios :D

Link al perfil de **PirataColey**_:_u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original (**Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride


	4. La última morada

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **PirateColey**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

* * *

…

_Domingo, 22 de septiembre de2019._

_Ashland, Nebraska._

…

La compañía tomó asiento en una larga mesa en la Última Morada, con Thorin en la cabecera y Dwalin a su izquierda. Bilbo se sentó a la derecha de Thorin y se estuvo en silencio mientras Elrond les traía jarras de cerveza y refresco y algunas cosas para picar.

—La cuestión es esta. —Dwalin golpeteaba con sus dedos en la mesa—. Una semana antes de que Balin y yo dejáramos el Campo de Protección, un viejo de barba gris se presentó; él sólo apareció adentro de las puertas una mañana y ninguno recordaba haberlo traído. Se llamaba a sí mismo Stormcorw*. No pensé que fuera otra cosa que un viejo ebrio, pero había algo de claridad en sus ojos… —Dwalin se apartó de la mesa, caminando por el cuarto frenéticamente mientras continuaba la historia—. Vino derecho hacia Balin y yo, diciendo que el mundo se estaba acabando, pero que podíamos ayudar a salvarlo. Nos dijo que fuéramos a Des Moines y encontráramos al portador de la llave… de cualquier manera íbamos a escapar así que…

—Así que fueron a Des Moines y nos encontraron. Y vieron mi tatuaje. —Thorin frunció el ceño, escéptico, alzando una mano para tocar el tatuaje a través de la tela de su camisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero aún no creíamos en su maldita profecía! —Dwalin azotó el puño contra la pared—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Profecía? —Las cejas de Thorin desaparecieron detrás de su cabello.

—Había una profecía completa. Él incluso hizo que Balin la anotara, diciendo que era importante. —Pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración—. Pensábamos que todo este asunto era una mierda, pero entonces Elrond aquí presente nos salió con algo acerca de la Última Morada…

—¡Dwalin!, —gritó Thorin, silenciando efectivamente al otro hombre—. Léenos la maldita profecía para que podamos juzgar por nosotros mismos…

Balin rebuscó entre su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

"Cuando el Fin de Todo llegue

Aquel que porta la llave

Entrará a la Última Morada

Y una compañía será formada.

Las Montañas Nubladas cruzarán

Y ayuda en la cueva del Oso encontrarán.

Cuando sea ganada la batalla de Erebor

Deberán buscar y liberar Valinor.

Sólo entonces la Orden de Mahal,

El mundo comenzará a re-forjar.

Dejó el papel en la mesa y observó a los otros—. Hemos investigado un poco y podemos decirles que en la actualidad no existe ninguna cadena de montañas que se llamen las Montañas Nubladas. Ni Erebor ni Valinor me suenan a algo. Pero mirando las palabras de cierta forma, me parece que hay seis señales. Y hemos visto dos de ellas.

—Y nosotros sabemos algo sobre una tercera, —la voz de Thorin sonaba resignada—. Esta es la segunda vez que escucho el nombre de Valinor. —Él sacó su mapa y lo puso encima de la mesa—. La orden de Mahal debe buscar Valinor. Mi padre dejó esta nota por una razón.

—La orden de Mahal. —Balin frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me suena vagamente familiar?

—Mahal es uno de los viejos dioses. —Una voz calmada vino desde la puerta, donde un hombre de unos veintitantos, usando un suéter de punto los observaba con un cuaderno de piel de topo bajo el brazo—. ¡Lo siento! Soy el hermano menor de Dori. Ori, ¡a su servicio! —Los otros asintieron mientras Ori y Dori se unían a ellos en la mesa.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero parece que llegamos a tiempo. —Dori limpió un punto invisible de su colorida chaqueta—. Es bueno verte, Thorin.

—Y a ti, Dori, —respondió secamente Thorin, dando un trago a su cerveza—. ¿Estaban diciendo algo sobre Mahal?

Ori jugueteó con el borde lila de su bufanda—. Hice una investigación para el profesor Lindir el semestre pasado, en una de esas clases de religiones arcaicas que se ofrecen cada par de años. Sin electricidad no puedo acceder a la base de datos de la computadora, pero me parece que aún tengo mis notas originales en alguna parte…

—Alguna parte en donde puedas encontrarlas ahora, espero, —cuestionó Dwalin, habiendo recuperado su compostura.

—¡Sí!, la oficina de Lindir es arriba. ¡Iré ahora mismo por ellas! —No esperó por una respuesta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a los otros continuar con la discusión.

Thorin se volvió hacia Dori con aprensiva mirada—. Vinimos hasta aquí porque dijiste que tenías información sobre Valinor. Pienso que esa información se ha vuelto muy importante ahora.

—No sé que tanto pueda ayudarnos, pero me enteré que la Corporación Valinor es una compañía farmacéutica en San Francisco, California, —explicó Dori.

—¿Farmacéutica? —Balin se jalo la barba—, parece mucha coincidencia tener dos señales con el nombre de Valinor. Especialmente porque los reportes decían que el Virus TRASIG empezó en la costa oeste.

—No creo en coincidencias, —dijo Thorin resueltamente—. Pero sí creo en el destino.

—Y ahora sabemos a donde nos dirigimos, —agrego Bilbo, sintiéndose fuera de la conversación—. Si en verdad es una profecía, encontraremos las otras señales en el camino.

—O ellas los encontraran a ustedes. —Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Elrond, quien se había levantado—. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo en esta misión, pero no puedo seguirlos. Mi lugar esta aquí, cuidando de mi gente. Esta tarea es suya y solo suya. —Antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de objetar, había salido por la puerta, dejando entrar a Ori y otro hombre.

—¡Encontré las notas!, —dijo Ori, con un tímido gesto—. Y a Nori también. Es nuestro medio hermano.

Nori miró al suelo, parecía poco agradecido de ser incluido en la conversación. Jugueteó ausente con un agujero de su camiseta negra con el símbolo de la anarquía, la luz se reflejo en los piercings de su oreja izquierda, nariz y labio—. ¿Que hay?

—¡Whoa! ¡Tiene un mohawk!, —susurró Kili, demasiado audible, solo para ser silenciado por su hermano.

Thorin rodó los ojos y le indicó a los hermanos que se sentaran—. De acuerdo Ori, ¿qué es lo que sabemos sobre Mahal?

—Como dije antes, es uno de los viejos dioses... no se había escuchado de ellos en generaciones. Dudo mucho que alguien crea en ellos hoy en día. —Consultó sus notas, moviendo los labios suavemente mientras escaneaba el escrito—. De acuerdo a las leyendas, Mahal era uno de los Vala; esos espíritus o dioses que vinieron al mundo para poner las cosas en orden. Pienso que ni siquiera eran dioses... las traducciones son algo confusas... se mencionan algunos mas: Manwë, Yavanna, Morgoth... de lo que puedo decirles, Mahal era llamado El Hacedor, que construyó cosas como montañas y continentes. Aparentemente, él creo a una raza completa de personas, para enseñarles a trabajar. Los hizo más fuertes y resistentes y les mostró la belleza del mundo.

—¿Cómo nos ayuda eso?, —gruño Dwalin, dejándose caer en su asiento con frustración—, ¿cómo nos puede ayudar cualquiera de estas cosas?

—¿Qué tal si este Mahal, dios, espíritu o lo que sea, es real?, —preguntó Fili tranquilamente—. Me refiero, no parece lógico, pero nada de lo que esta pasando lo tiene.

Balin entrecruzó las manos; parecía triste y pensativo.

—¿En serio?, —se burló Nori, rodando los ojos de tal manera que desaparecieron detrás de su cabeza antes de volver a la normalidad—. Los dioses no existen.

—¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle a mi hermano así! —Kili lo miró fieramente, formando puños con sus manos.

—Oh… ¡estoy asustado! —Nori agitó sus manos en fingido terror—. Como quieras, pequeño. —Con otro tétrico movimiento de ojos se fue a la parte más alejada del cuarto y encendió un cigarro, dio una profunda chupada y dejó escapar un grueso anillo de humo.

Dori frunció el ceño y juntó los dedos, preocupado—. Lo lamento por su actitud. No sé que ha estado pasando con él últimamente. Honestamente, es un buen chico…

—Volvamos a lo que nos interesa, —interrumpió Thorin, profundamente irritado—. Dejémonos de incredulidades por un momento y asumamos que Mahal es real. ¿Entonces qué?

—¡Mahal! ¡Ven y ayúdanos, tú cabrón!, —gritó Nori, mirando al techo y sorprendiendo a todos—. Si eres un gran y poderoso dios, ¿por qué no bajas y haces algo? —Riendo, dio una larga bocanada a su cigarro y se recargó en la pared con un encogimiento de hombros—. Creo que el bastardo no es real.

—Sí, bien, eso fue muy útil. —Bilbo miró a Nori, quien se volteó en respuesta—. Tratando de ser algo más productivo, si Mahal fuera real, me parece que deberíamos intentar descubrir donde está.

—Y lo que tiene que hacer con la Corporación Valinor, —agregó Dwalin—. Y con Thorin en este caso.

—Tengo una leve idea de eso, —dijo Balin con una leve sonrisa—. Tanto la profecía como el mapa hablan acerca de la orden de Mahal. La forma en la que está hecha la profecía hace pensar que es la orden la que se opone a Valinor. Usa las palabras "búsqueda", "liberar" y habla acerca de reconstruir el mundo. Creo que es la orden de Mahal la que terminará con la plaga.

Dori golpeó los nidillos contra su mandíbula mientras pensaba—. ¿Y Thorin debe dar la orden?

—No. Thorin es el portador de la llave. El líder. Creo que la Orden de Mahal se refiere a que alguien lo acompañe. Pienso que somos nosotros.

Kili ladeó la cabeza, cayendo el oscuro cabello sobre sus hombros—. ¿Orden? ¿Cómo cuando alguien le dice a otro qué hacer?

—¡No así! Orden como un grupo. ¡Como una orden de caballeros!, —replicó Fili y le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa.

—¡Pfff! ¡Pero no eres un caballero, Fi! —Bromeó el menor de los hermanos, con una mirada traviesa.

—¡Silencio! —Fili se abalanzó contra su hermano, tirándolo al suelo—. ¡Ya verás!

—¡Nunca!, —gritó Kili con una sonrisa, mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Fili se aprovechó de su peso para arrastrar los dedos por los costados de su hermano, haciendo cosquillas al menor con una sonrisa malvada—. ¡Me las pagarás, Kili!

—¡No es justo!, —chilló Kili entre risas—. ¡Lo siento!, ¡para!

Riendo, Fili dejó ir a su hermano, inclinándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa—. Sigues olvidando que soy más grande que tú.

Kili sonrió y dio un suave puñetazo al otro chico en el hombro—. Por ahora.

—¿Chicos? —La voz de Thorin era reprobatoria, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿De qué estábamos discutiendo antes de ser interrumpidos?

—¿Qué? —Kili arrugó el rostro pensativo—. ¡Ya! Tratábamos de descifrar si es Orden de mandar a alguien u orden como un grupo de caballeros.

—¿Qué piensas tú, tío?, —preguntó Fili sentándose de nuevo a la mesa, arrastrando a su hermano bajo el brazo y revolviéndole el cabello.

—No estoy seguro, muchachos. —Thorin reflexionó un momento el homónimo, tallando las manos sobre los ojos cansados.

—Me imagino que puede ser ambos. —Bilbo se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos—. Ustedes… nosotros, creo yo, somos los elegidos para esta misión. Somos una orden, un grupo. Pero también me parece que seguiremos la orden de Mahal al enfrentarnos a esta difícil tarea… así que de cualquier manera… pienso que son ambos. —Asintió, decidido.

Ori levantó la vista de sus notas y se aclaró la garganta, tratando tímidamente de atraer la atención de todos—. Entonces, uh, aparentemente habrá una gran batalla final que terminará con el mundo. Se supone que los héroes lo defenderán de un gran mal antes de poder rehacer el mundo. Y luego de la Batalla Final, vendrá un tiempo en el que los dioses caminarán entre nosotros… oh… —Se detuvo, con los ojos anormalmente abiertos.

—¿Ori? —Dori corrió hacia un lado de su hermano, mirando al joven muchacho con preocupación apenas disimulada—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que sé donde encontrar a Mahal.

Un extraño silencio se asentó en el cuarto mientras todas las miradas se fijaban en Ori. El joven tembló nerviosamente, claramente inconforme de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Sabes cómo encontrarlo?, —preguntó Fili emocionado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, recargándose sobre la mesa—. ¡Eso es brillante!

Ori se sonrojó ante el cumplido y tiró de su chaqueta—. Bien, de cualquier manera tengo una teoría. Mahal a veces es llamado Aulë, que se traduce más o menos como "montaña carmesí". Y su mansión se supone que se encuentra al norte del sitio de la Batalla Final. —Miró expectante a los otros, obviamente esperando a que asimilaran su torbellino de ideas. Como ninguno habló, él continuó—, si imaginamos que la batalla será en la Corporación Valinar, entonces hacemos mucho más pequeño el radio de búsqueda. Yo creo que Mahal está en Red Bluff, California.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, dejando entrever su preocupación estudiando el mapa de Thorin—. Me parece bastante plausible, pero Red Bluff está mucho más al norte de donde el mapa nos guía.

—Además, está fuera de las rutas principales, —añadió Thorin con una mueca—. No hay manera de saber lo que habrá ahí.

—Pero tenemos que ir, ¿no, tío? —Kili se agitó en su silla—. La profecía dice…

—¡No estamos seguros de que sea una profecía real!, —gritó Thorin ante la interrupción. El rostro de Kili decayó, haciéndolo ver abatido y avergonzado—. Lo siento, Kili. No quería gritarte. Simplemente no hay forma…

Balin, como siempre imponiendo paz, intervino para explicar—. Viajar ya es muy difícil por las autopistas principales, con todos los escombros y autos abandonados. Ustedes ya han visto lo que hemos tenido que bordear estos días. Las rutas menores son aún peores; hay numerosos caminos que eran de tierra o grava para empezar, y sin mantenimiento deben de ser intransitables ahora. Probablemente no podríamos llegar a Red Bluff. —Suspiró pesadamente—. Y de cualquier modo, están hablando de encontrar a un dios. No es la mitología griega, los dioses no caminan así como así entre nosotros. Si es que existen…

—Pero tenemos que tratar, ¿cierto?, —preguntó Kili suavemente, claramente preocupado de ser reprimido de nuevo. Fili pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano para apoyarlo.

Dwalin se jaló de la barba, ausente—. La profecía no dice nada acerca de necesitar a Mahal mismo. Sobre lo que habla es sobre la orden, no del dios, espíritu… cosa…

—¡Buen punto!, —convino Thorin, agradecido de tener un argumento que sirviera a su favor—. Entonces, vamos a continuar a la costa, como estaba planeado originalmente.

—Yo iré. —La voz de Ori fue tan suave que casi pasa desapercibida—. Yo iré más al norte y encontraré a Mahal.

El silencio en la sala era abrumador. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Ori, y las miradas iban desde la emoción a la preocupación y desde la incredulidad al terror.

—¡Absolutamente no!, —chilló Dori, mirando a su hermano menor con pánico en los ojos—. ¡No permitiré que emprendas un viaje tan tonto!

—¡Puedo hacer esto, Dori! ¡Puedo encontrar a Mahal y traerlo para que nos ayude! —Las palabras de Ori eran tranquilas, pero ocultaban un deje de seguridad que no daba lugar a duda—. ¡Necesito hacer esto!

—Pero, ¿por qué? Estamos seguros aquí. ¿Por qué tienes que irte? —Los ojos de Dori brillaron por las lágrimas sin derramar.

—Tengo 23 años y no he hecho más que estudiar y estarme quieto y bien portado. Y ahora estoy escondido en una escuela, ¡esperando morir! —La voz de Ori era un ferviente alegato—. ¡Quiero hacer algo con mi vida! ¡Quiero que signifique algo al final! ¡Que valga algo! ¡Y si muero, será entonces a sabiendas de que fue mientras trataba de hacer la diferencia en este mundo!

El apasionado discurso hizo al corazón de Bilbo hincharse en su pecho. Mirando alrededor, encontró orgullo reflejado en los rostros de los otros miembros de la compañía. Por primera vez en años, se sintió como parte de algo más grande que él mismo, algo importante, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Supo en ese momento que daría su vida por la causa, la profecía y sus amigos.

—El camino puede ser peligroso, —dijo Dwalin, con inusitada suavidad. Miraba a Ori con una mezcla de respeto y preocupación—. ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Siempre he tenido buen tino con mi resortera, desde niño. Estaré bien, —replicó Ori en broma, como queriendo parecer más seguro de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Y no estará solo, —habló Nori, sorprendiendo a todos—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que iba a dejar a mi hermano con toda la diversión mientras yo me muero de aburrimiento aquí? ¡No gracias!

Ori sonrió a su hermano, el alivio se reflejaba obviamente en su rostro—. Gracias, Nori. Esperaba que te unieras…

—No lo lograrías sin mí. —Nori rió ásperamente, apagando su cigarro en la esquina de la mesa—. ¿Pensabas llegar a California en tu bicicleta? —Ori se sonrojó, pues no había pensado mucho en la empresa todavía—, creo que Lindir dejó su Charger en el estacionamiento de atrás. Yo… uh… lo tomé prestado; creo que nos llevará lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Van a robar un auto?, —chilló Dori—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser! —Se puso de pie y anduvo por el cuarto un largo rato, luchando contra la decisión de sus hermanos de ir—. Supongo que iré con ustedes. ¡Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que estén a salvo y que recuerden comer sus verduras!

—Entonces está decidido. —Thorin llevó el puño con fuerza contra la mesa—. Ori llevará a sus hermanos hacia Red Bluff para tratar de encontrar a Mahal. El resto de nosotros continuarán a la costa para investigar lo que podamos acerca de la plaga y de la profecía. —Frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar algún problema con el plan—. Estaremos aquí otra semana o hasta que podamos desarrollar un sólido plan de acción y tengamos marcadas varias rutas en el mapa. Ustedes necesitan conseguir alimentos y les diremos como está todo allá afuera. Se han perdido mucho por estar encerrados aquí.

Ori tragó seco y asintió. Habiendo extendido sus mapas y notas, la compañía comenzó a planear.

...

_Viernes, 4 de octubre de 2019._

_Ashland, Nebraska._

...

Bilbo estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que costó planificar la estrategia para que Ori y sus hermanos estuvieran listos para su viaje a Red Buff. Cuando él había elegido unirse a Thorin y los muchachos, había sido una decisión impulsiva, yéndose con una bolsa de lona hecha a prisa y sin saber en lo que se había metido. La familia de Ori por otra parte, partiría con todo el conocimiento y los planes que los otros les pudieron proporcionar. Thorin había pasado horas hablándoles de los caminos, de los trasgos y del destrozado mundo fuera de los muros universitarios, tratando de prepararlos para toda la oscuridad que se pudieran encontrar. Balin intervino para explicarles adecuadamente lo que ellos sabían sobre la plaga y como se esparcía, esperando mantenerlos a salvo de la infección. Incluso Dwalin parecía ansioso de ayudar; le ofreció enseñarles algunas técnicas de defensa personal para ayudarlos a sobrevivir. Bilbo al sentirse algo inútil, tomó la tarea de ir de acá para allá por Imladris y recolectar suministros que el grupo pudiera necesitar en el camino. Era un trabajo agotador y requería levantar cosas y transportarlas, pero valió la pena cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin lo miraba cuando nadie más los veía.

—¿Qué día es hoy?, —preguntó Thorin cuando todos los preparativos estuvieron listos y los planes triplemente revisados.

Kili levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado junto a su hermano y sacó su calendario, desdoblando cuidadosamente las páginas—. 4 de octubre. Es viernes. —Frotó su pulgar en la barbilla, en un ademán practicado—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Tienen forma de mantener la cuenta de los días?, —preguntó Thorin a Ori con obvia intención. Cuando el joven asintió, Thorin prosiguió—, bien. Echen ojo a sus días. Nos encontraremos cerca de la Corporación Valinor en la segunda semana de noviembre, eso les dará un mes de viaje. No sé lo que estará esperando allá, así que no se acerquen demasiado o llamen mucho la atención.

Ori y sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto el grupo entero estuvo reunido en la puerta, listo para decir adiós.

—Tengan cuidado, —dijo Thorin, sacudiendo afectuosamente la mano de Ori—. Tengan cuidado y traten de evadir los escombros. Y asegúrense de encontrarse con nosotros a tiempo, de otra manera asumiremos lo peor. —Miró a Dori y Nori con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Cuídense.

Los dos grupos se mezclaron, ofreciendo "adiós", "tengan cuidado" y "mucha suerte" con abrazos, apretones de manos y no pocas muestras de afecto. Entonces Ori y sus hermanos salieron en dirección de su auto, mientras Thorin y los demás regresaron cuidadosamente hasta donde el Pinto y la Harley estaban estacionados. Los motores rugieron ruidosamente sobre el silencio de la mañana mientras la compañía volvía al camino.

...

* * *

*La traducción de "Stormcrow" es más o menos "cuervo de la tempestad" (como el Rey Théoden llama una vez a Gandalf), pero no me agradó mucho cómo sonaba en español así que decidí dejarlo como en el original.

El siguiente capítulo es parte de una serie de "interludios" que hizo la autora sobre los personajes y sus vidas antes de todo lo del Virus; son más cortos así que espero subirlo en menos tiempo.

¡Saludos! ¡Dejen sus comentarios!

Link al perfil de **PirataColey**_:_u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original (**Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride


	5. Interludio: Balin antes

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **PirateColey**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

Aquí está el primero de los Interludios, que son como pequeños capítulos extra (que no pertenecen a la historia en sí, sino a un tiempo antes de que se desarrollo).

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_2001_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

Balin era un hombre estudioso que tenía una vida tranquila. Trabajaba para la biblioteca local en la sección de no ficción, y organizaba una partida de bridge el segundo sábado de cada mes. Pagaba sus cuentas a tiempo y nunca tuvo una multa de tránsito. Iba a la iglesia cada domingo y agradecía por la buena vida que le había sido dada.

Balin aún estaba felizmente instalado en la universidad cuando su hermano se graduó de preparatoria. Dwalin era un joven despreocupado; propenso a hacer bromas y a las fiestas salvajes. Era de risa fácil y palabra amable. Nunca había sido muy afecto a los libros, pero Balin esperaba que su hermano pudiera entrar a una escuela técnica y se hiciera un nombre por sí mismo. Dwalin tenía otros planes y se enlistó en el ejército cuando cumplió los dieciocho.

Dwalin pasó las diez semanas de entrenamiento básico con sorprendente facilidad. Balin recibía cartas cada semana, detallando las travesuras que su hermano había jugado y las cosas interesantes que había aprendido. Habiendo logrado lo básico, el primer trabajo de Dwalin estuvo en Estados Unidos, ayudando a aclimatar nuevas tropas. La vida militar no era lo que Balin hubiera elegido, pero cada domingo él iba a la iglesia y daba gracias por la felicidad de su hermano.

...

_2005_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

A cuatro años de haber ingresado, Dwalin fue enviado a Iraq en su primera misión de ultramar. Puesto como guardia de servicio en un complejo civil, no vio más acción que las peleas ocasionales en el bar. Balin leía las cartas semanales de su hermano cuidadosamente, agradecido de que no estaba en el frente y que no se había dio su buen humor. Cuando Dwalin regresó a casa después de nueve meses, tenía la misma sonrisa torcida y un tatuaje de águila en su brazo derecho. Balin fue a la iglesia el domingo y dejó una ofrenda en gratitud por el regreso de su hermano.

...

_2009_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

Balin esperaba que su hermano optara por no re-enlistarse cuando su contrato hubo terminado, pero de nuevo, Dwalin ya se había decidido. Había sido aceptado en las Fuerzas Especiales, donde entrenaría durante veintitrés meses para formar parte de un selecto grupo, el tercer EFE*. Era de elite, pero también un muy peligroso trabajo, muy duro y con altas tasas de decesos. Balin sonrió y compró a su hermano una bebida para celebrarlo, pero el domingo fue a la iglesia a rezar por la seguridad de Dwalin.

...

_2011_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

La primera tarea de Dwalin en la unidad de Fuerzas Especiales fue en Afganistán. Estuvo allá por tres meses y Balin recibió una carta. La carta era muy rígida y carecía en su mayor parte de la alegría y las bromas de su hermano. Balin pidió horas extra en la biblioteca y se mantuvo ocupado. Cuando Dwalin regresó a casa sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, pero su brazo izquierdo había ganado una serie de nombres y fechas. El domingo Balin fue a la iglesia, a encender una vela en nombre de su hermano.

...

_2013_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

Balin recibió un ascenso la misma semana en que su hermano partió hacia su segunda misión en Iraq. Esta vez, su batallón estuvo en el frente, para una tarea de la que no le era permitido hablar. Balin recibió cinco breves mensajes electrónicos durante los diez meses que duró la misión, cada uno nada más personal que una prueba de vida. Cuando Dwalin volvió a casa, llevaba los nudillos tatuados con runas de fuerza y lealtad. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. Balin regresó a la iglesia el domingo y pidió por tener a su despreocupado hermano de vuelta.

...

_2016_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

Balin se despertó una mañana con una nota garabateada a toda prisa dejada en la cocina. Dwalin había sido llamado para una misión de alta seguridad. No podía decir a donde iba, lo que estaba haciendo o cuando volvería. No habría ningún contacto a menos que él fuera muerto en combate. Balin se reportó enfermo al trabajo y se fue a la iglesia aunque no fuera domingo, y rogó por la vida de su hermano.

...

_2017_

_Ann Arbor, Michigan._

…

Dwalin se presentó en la puerta de la casa poco después de Año Nuevo, con duros tatuajes en la cabeza y papeles de liberación en la mano. Balin lo dejó entrar sin una palabra. Su última misión había sido en Kuwait, pero Dwalin se negó a decir algo más. Sus pesadillas y su cambio de humor le dijeron a Balin más que suficiente, así como la dureza de su mirada. Su hermano estaba vivo, pero aún así lo había perdido y Balin encontró que, cuando llegó el domingo, ya no podía rezar más.

...

* * *

*EFE: Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales; en inglés SFG: Special Forces Group.

¡Ese fue el primer Interludio! El siguiente, será un capítulo normal, así que me tardaré como una semana en terminarlo.

¡Dejen reviews, porfis (sólo tengo uno T_T)!

¡Adiós!

Link al perfil de** PirataColey**_:_u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original (**Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride


	6. Compañía minera, Montañas Nubladas

**Disclaimer (1):** Ninguno de los personajes de El Hobbit me pertenece, todos son propiedad del fantástico J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Disclaimer (2):** La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a **PirateColey**, quien amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.

**Advertencia:** violencia moderada y leve (muy leve) slash Thilbo.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, pero he tenido un par de semanas locas con los exámenes; igual espero subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible aunque quizás no tan rápido como los anteriores.

* * *

_Viernes, 4 de octubre de 2019._

_Sídney, Nebraska._

...

El viaje en coche hacia el oeste desde Ashland parecía prolongarse, franjas de camino sin fin desaparecían en el horizonte, junto con millas y millas repletas de nada. Bilbo se encontró mirando a Thorin de brazos cruzados, notando la manera en que los dedos del otro hombre tamborileaban en el volante y como se mordía el labio en zonas particularmente estrechas del camino. Thorin se dio cuenta de esto y captó su mirada por un largo rato; un peculiar destello de vulnerabilidad parpadeó en sus ojos antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino. Ruborizado de vergüenza, Bilbo se forzó a apartar la mirada y encoger los hombros, buscando una posición cómoda sobre el gastado cuero del asiento. Sabía que era afortunado, pues el asiento del copiloto le ofrecía mucho más espacio que el de los chicos en el asiento trasero, pero poco o nada podía sentirse agradeció cuando las rodillas de Kili estaban continuamente golpeando la parte trasera de su lugar. Fili tomó el regreso a la vida en el auto con la misma resolución con la que parecía tomar todo en la vida. Doblando las piernas sobre el asiento, sacó un ejemplar gastado de La Odisea; sus labios se movían suavemente conforme leía. Kili era el que más sufría por el viaje; pasaba de mirar por la ventana con suspiros cada vez más desanimados a hablar a toda velocidad sobre cualquier tema que se le viniera a la mente. Saltaba y se empujaba en su lugar, probando diferentes posiciones, hasta que terminó con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y las piernas en el regazo de su hermano.

Tres horas se volvieron cuatro y luego cinco, y mientras pasaban, Bilbo dormitaba, despertado sólo cuando el Pinto pasaba un bache particularmente grande. Miró hacia afuera por la ventana, mirando ausentemente los letreros mientras los pasaban—. ¡Espera! ¡Deten el auto! ¡Tenemos que regresar!

Thorin pisó a fondo, haciendo al coche patina un tramo—. ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Los chicos se inclinaron hacia adelante, entre los asientos delanteros, luchando por saber cuál era todo ese alboroto.

—¡Había una señal! Bueno… ¡la señal de una señal! —Bilbo agitó su mano frenéticamente, buscando una mejor manera de explicar el por qué de su observación—. O ambas. Sólo vuelve hasta el señalador de millas pasado. ¡Ya verás! —Mirando al otro hombre escéptico, Thorin dio reversa al Pinto y volvió.

Dwalin les siguió en su Harley con gesto confundido—. ¿Por qué paramos?, —preguntó, quitándose el casco, mientras los otros salían cansinamente del auto—. Estamos en medio de la nada. Nada más que ranchos ganaderos abandonados.

—Y minas, —dijo Bilbo nerviosamente. Señaló hacia la pequeña y oxidada señal debajo del marcador de las millas—. "Compañía Minera, Montañas Nubladas".

—La señal de una señal, —dijo Thorin al entender. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores, deteniéndose en la vía lateral a la derecha de la autopista—. ¿Qué decía exactamente la profecía?

"Las Montañas Nubladas cruzarán

Y ayuda en la cueva del Oso encontrarán.

Recitó Balin con duro ceño. Se jaló la barba, pensativo—. Si las Montañas Nubladas son unas minas, ¿cómo podríamos cruzarlas? No me agrada la idea de un viaje bajo tierra.

—Ni a mí. —Los ojos de Thorin se oscurecieron por un momento antes de que éste suspirara resignado—. Pero supongo que no nos hará daño ver qué hay al final de este camino.

Dwalin asintió y él y Balin volvieron a la motocicleta, yendo hacia el camino de tierra. Deteniéndose un momento, él gruñó y golpeó el manubrio—. ¡Maldita sea! Deberíamos dejar la moto aquí. En la autopista podemos ver si hay cadáveres desde mucho antes, pero este camino está demasiado descuidado. Quién sabe lo que podría estar detrás de cualquiera de esos arbustos. No quiero pasar tan cerca y arriesgarme a contagiarme y convertirme en un trasgo.

Tenía sentido y pronto, Bilbo se encontró junto con Balin en el asiento de atrás del Pinto con los niños, mientras Dwalin había tomado el asiento del pasajero. Condujeron por la vía cuidadosamente, alerta por obstáculos que pudieran dañar el carro. Eventualmente, se encontraron en un pequeño estacionamiento, lleno de autos abandonados y una pequeña construcción de piedra junto a la oscura boca de una mina. Otra señal relucía en la fachada de la construcción. _Compañía Minera, Montañas Nubladas: Sobre la colina y bajo la colina excavamos los secretos en la oscuridad._

—¿Ahora qué?, —preguntó Fili, bajando del carro—. ¿Vemos lo que hay dentro de la construcción?

—¡¿O de la mina?!, —agregó Kili, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies ante la perspectiva de una aventura.

—De ninguna manera. —Cortó Thorin con un gruñido—. Ustedes chicos, van a esperar en el auto con Bilbo y Balin, mientras Dwalin y yo investigamos. Les avisaremos si la cosa es segura.

Kili hizo un mohín, cambiando su expresión a una de ojos de cachorro; la misma que solía usar cuando quería conseguir algo—. Por favor, tío.

—¡Absolutamente no! —Thorin pateó el suelo— Podrán asomarse cuando estemos seguros de que no hay peligro, pero no antes. —Ignoró las miradas suplicantes de sus sobrinos y se fijó en Bilbo—. Mantenlos en el auto y mantenlos seguros. —Bilbo asintió, sintiéndose a la vez inmensamente complacido de que se le hubiera asignado una tarea e irritado de que no se le hubiera pedido ir a investigar. No es que pensara que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda, pero la idea de quedarse más tiempo en el carro con un aburrido Kili le era menos que apetecible. Con un suspiro guió de nuevo a los chicos hacia el Pinto antes de reunirse con Balin, quien estaba sentado en el capó.

Los labios de Thorin se crisparon mientras sostenía su bate de beisbol; miró a Dwalin por un tenso momento al tiempo que éste se ponía sus puños americanos—. ¿Listo? —Con un enérgico asentimiento y una última y larga mirada a sus sobrinos, Thorin guió el camino por el estacionamiento hacia la construcción de piedra, donde él y Dwalin desaparecieron.

Bilbo se sentó en el capó del carro y pretendió que no podría escuchar a los chicos adentro. Kili despotricaba contra su aprisionamiento impuesto, gimiendo, haciendo pucheros y señas de reproche hacia el lugar por donde su tío se había ido. Fili miró molesto a su hermano por varios minutos antes de suspirar y unírsele. Era obvio para Bilbo que a pesar de que Fili entendía las razones de su tío, aún resentía ser tratado como un niño.

Al tiempo que Bilbo miraba a los chicos, Balin mantenía un ojo en los alrededores, y dio un codazo a Bilbo cuando Thorin y Dwalin salieron de la construcción y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mina. Fili y Kili se quedaron tranquilos, tratando de ver hacia adentro, esperando a que los otros aparecieran. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y con cada _tic_ del reloj del Pinto los muchachos parecían más inquietos. Incluso Bilbo comenzó a preocuparse, sin tener idea de lo que podría hacer que Thorin tardara tanto. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Balin; una mirada de consternación se formó silenciosamente entre ellos, antes de que él abriera la cajuela y comenzara a llenar una mochila con suministros —. Les daremos otros 10 minutos, —dijo suavemente, metiendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mochila—. Preferiría no llevar a los niños…

Bilbo estuvo de acuerdo, pero no veía el modo—. No creo que los podamos dejar aquí, no podrían quedarse. Y ninguno debería entrar a la mina solo. —Preocupado jugueteó con sus dedos—, sólo me gustaría saber lo que hay dentro. No puedo dejar de pensar que estamos yendo directamente hacia una trampa.

Balin le pasó un bate y una mochila antes de armarse él mismo con un palo de golf—. No veo otra forma. —Los chicos salieron del carro, evidentemente habían oído la conversación. Fili se echó al hombro una mochila y tomó su barra de hierro, mirando con desconfianza ante la perspectiva de peligro. Kili se mordió el labio y hurgó en busca de algo que le pudiera servir de arma. Al no encontrar nada, suspiró y se acercó un poco más hacia su hermano.

—Bien entonces. —Bilbo frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello con inquietud—. Si vamos a hacer esto, ustedes chicos tienen que hacer _exactamente_ lo que nosotros les digamos. Sin preguntar. —Ellos asintieron, con seriedad inusual, habiendo entendido la seriedad de la situación—. Muy bien, Ahí vamos.

Bilbo guió el camino mientras se acercaban cautelosamente a la mina. Ya cerca, la entrada parecía un hocico molesto, la piedra sobresalía de las paredes y del suelo. El estrecho pozo estaba oscuro y olía a hierro y a tierra mojada. Una caja antorchas estaba justo en la entrada, polvosas y olvidadas, pero útiles aún. Bilbo encendió una y acostumbró sus ojos a la semioscuridad, buscando señas de sus amigos perdidos—. ¿Thorin?, —llamó suavemente—. ¿Dwalin? —Un grito ahogado por la izquierda llamó su atención. Doblando por una esquina, Bilbo se detuvo repentinamente, al ver que a un metro delante de él, el suelo desaparecía hacia un pozo vacío—. ¿Thorin? ¿Dwalin?

—¡Aquí abajo! —La voz de Thorin hizo eco desde las profundidades—. El camino se cayó bajo nosotros. Estamos enteros, más o menos, pero las paredes son muy endebles como para escalarlas. —Había una pizca de triste resignación en su voz, así como algo de vergüenza al haber quedado atrapado.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Los sacaremos!, —gritó Bilbo, con mucha más confianza de la que sentía. Buscando alrededor, encontró un trozo de cuerda que amarró a una viga de madera. Dejando caer la cuerda, volvió a llamar—. ¿Pueden ver la cuerda?

—¡No alcanza!, —maldijo Thorin, claramente frustrado por el giro de acontecimientos. Bilbo analizó sus opciones, mordiendo su labio—, tal vez… —cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber estado teniendo se perdió mientras Fili tropezó y cayó hacia el abismo.

—¡Fi*!, —chilló Kili, rompiendo el silencio—, ¡Fili!

Hubo un sonido extraño, presumiblemente de Thorin precipitándose hacia su sobrino mayor. Él dijo algo, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por las de Balin mientras gritaba—. ¡Trasgos!

Bilbo se volvió y levantó el bate, alzando la antorcha para tener una mejor visión de su oponente. Los tres monstruos frente a ellos claramente habían sido hombres alguna vez, aunque ahora sus cuerpos estaban demacrados y llenos de moretones. Unos ojos desenfocados sobresalían de sus cráneos, grandes y oscuros, sin pestañear. Sus mandíbulas se agitaban inútilmente, masticando y mordiendo el aire; sonidos confusos salían de sus gargantas y sus lenguas se habían puesto hinchadas y suaves en sus bocas. Sus dedos se habían vuelto garras, destrozando humanos y otros trasgos por igual. Uno se aferraba a un pico de minería, la punta oscurecida con sangre seca; Bilbo se abalanzó primero contra ese—. ¡Por la cuerda, Kili! ¡Ahora! —Se puso en medio de los monstruos y el chico, agitando su bate para mantener a los trasgos a raya.

Balin se puso contra el muro, batiendo a su oponente con sólidas estocadas de su palo de golf. El cráneo del trasgo colapsó con un desagradable sonido después de un golpe particularmente fuerte, mientras la sangre le salía por las heridas y la criatura trataba de continuar y pelear. Bilbo se sintió mejor al ver a Kili desaparecer tras él. Agradecido de que el muchacho estuviera fuera de la pelea, volvió su atención de nuevo a los famélicos trasgos frente a él. El primero había perdido su pico, pero seguía teniendo sus garras, que usó para hacer profundos surcos en la piel de Bilbo. Él chilló y blandió de nuevo el bate, asqueado al sonido de los huesos al romperse por los impactos. Las puntas de hierro de las botas de Balin estaban ensangrentadas, y su oponente yacía en el suelo inmóvil junto a él. Él se volvió con su palo de golf, golpeando con fuerza el pecho del otro trasgo; una serie de estrangulados sonidos salieron de su garganta antes de que cayera. El oponente de Bilbo permanecía en el suelo son moverse, pero el seguía golpeándolo con su bate.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. —Balin le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilamente animándolo a dejar el cadáver—, están todos muertos.

Bilbo retrocedió y contempló la carnicería con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Están todos muertos? Están… ¡los chicos! —Su aliento se congeló en el pecho mientras corría junto al pozo—. ¡Thorin! ¿Y los chicos?

—Ambos están vivos. —El alivio era evidente en la voz de Thorin, a pesar de que aún sonaba preocupado—. Aunque no podemos quedarnos aquí…

Bilbo miró alrededor, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Al final, esto se decidió gracias al sonido de más trasgos viniendo desde la salida. Balin miró hacia atrás por donde habían venido, parecía muy alarmado—. No hay manera de volver. Hay al menos una docena de ellos. Me parece que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es seguir adelante. Muchas de estas minas tienen una salida del otro lado de la montaña.

—Las Montañas Nubladas cruzarán, —anotó Bilbo, ausente, mientras bajaba por la cuerda y se deslizaba los últimos metros hacia el suelo.

…

Kili se sentó en el fondo del pozo con la cabeza de su hermano apoyada en su regazo. Murmuraba dulces tonterías en el oído de Fili; lágrimas desesperadas corrían hacia las trenzas del mayor, mientras quitaba suavemente el cabello de su rostro. Las mejillas de Fili estaban cubiertas de tierra y lágrimas y la bola de su hombro izquierdo sobresalía anormalmente sobre su camiseta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a apartar a su hermano de su vista.

—¡Te dije que los cuidaras!, —le susurró Thorin a Bilbo, el enojo era evidente tanto en el timbre de su voz como en el frío brillo de sus ojos.

—¡Ustedes no volvían! ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer?, —respondió Bilbo entrecortadamente, con el corazón en un puño—. ¿Dejarlos aquí abajo? ¿Decirles a los chicos que esperaran en el auto? —Suspiró pesadamente—. ¡Si lo hubiéramos hecho estaríamos separados de ellos ahora! ¿Y tú honestamente piensas que se hubieran quedado?

Thorin dejó caer su cabeza entre sus palmas abiertas—. No, —dijo suavemente, mirando a sus sobrinos como si el resto del mundo se hubiera derrumbado y los dos chicos fueran todo lo que importara. El resto de la compañía no parecía dispuesto a interrumpirlos, pero había que hacerlo.

—Su hombro está dislocado, —dijo Dwalin con ceño, mirando nerviosamente hacia la salida del pozo—. Es anterior y puedo acomodarlo, pero tenemos que movernos. No les tomará mucho a los trasgos saber que estamos aquí. —Miró a Fili por un momento, analizando al chico—. Muy bien, muchacho, no te mentiré. Esto dolerá como el infierno, pero se tiene que hacer. Siéntate.

Fili se sentó lentamente y mordió su labio para tratar de reprimir un gruñido de dolor—. Hazlo, —murmuró con un asentimiento de resolución. Dwalin se hincó junto al muchacho, tomando su brazo y doblando el codo en un ángulo de 90 grados.

—¡No mires, Fi!, —pidió Kili, llamando la atención de su hermano—. Mantén tus ojos en mí. Extendió su mano y tomó la derecha de su hermano con fuerza.

Dwalin lentamente rotó el brazo anterior de Fili, deteniendo su pecho, entonces abruptamente cambió de posición y lo volvió hacia afuera, presionando firmemente el hombro hasta que hubo un chasquido audible.

Fili apretó la mandíbula y reprimió un sollozo. Aferrándose violentamente a la mano de su hermano, apretó los dientes y sacudió su cuerpo hacia adelante, respirando en jadeos cortos hasta que fue capaz de calmarse. Kili lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas resbalaban libremente de sus mejillas y él trazaba caminillos al azar con su dedo en la mano de su hermano.

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero tenemos que irnos, —dijo Thorin con voz ronca, sus ojos estaban extrañamente húmedos—. Lo siento.

Obligándose a levantarse, Fili asintió resignado—. Estaré bien. Vámonos. —Le pasó su mochila a Kili, pero se quedó con la barra de metal. Kili se puso la mochila al hombro y miró nervioso a su hermano, claramente preocupado—. Estoy bien, Kili, lo prometo. —Finalmente, el menor tragó y asintió con una sonrisa floja.

Bilbo apartó sus ojos de los chicos y miró a los otros miembros de la compañía por alguna señal de qué hacer. Balin miraba con curiosidad los múltiples caminos que se separaban de la fosa. Escudriñando en la oscuridad y olfateando el aire, hizo un gesto hacia el camino a la derecha—. Creo que este nos llevará a la salida. —Bilbo levantó una ceja y esperó por una explicación—. La oscuridad es más gris que negra, lo que significa que hay una fuente de luz en alguna parte. Y hay una ligera brisa que tiene que venir de por ahí.

Una lluvia de pequeñas piedras cayó por el borde de la fosa, deslizándose en la oscuridad. —Creo que hay algo allí. —Susurró Bilbo nerviosamente. Un sonido como de un maullido demostró lo anterior, mientras un único trasgo caía a unos metros de ellos con un crujido horrible. Miraba con ojos desenfocados y lanzaba un lamento con voz rota mientras agitaba sus desiguales brazos hacia ellos. Dwalin se precipitó hacia adelante, golpeando repetidamente sus puños contra la cara del monstruo hasta que los ruidos se detuvieron y lo único que quedó fue una plasta sangrienta.

Bilbo se apartó del cadáver y vació el contenido de su estómago contra la pared del fondo de la fosa. Tosió, apretando el estómago otra vez esperando otra descarga, pero no había nada más. Se limpió la boca, miró hacia abajo y vio un pequeño mango forrado en piel que sobresale de una pila de escombros. Extendió la mano con curiosidad y agarró el mango, desenterrando un pequeño cuchillo en una funda de cuero gastado. Oyendo una riña por encima de ellos, metió el cuchillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se volvió para mirar hacia la oscuridad.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Thorin miró hacia el borde de la fosa, donde un grupo de trasgos se reunían, arrastrando los pies y arañando el uno al otro mientras trataban de encontrar un camino hacia abajo—. ¡No podemos luchar, hay demasiados de ellos! —Dirigió a sus sobrinos, al tiempo que Dwalin encabezaba la marcha por el camino elegido—. ¡Permanezcan juntos! —Thorin cuidaba la retaguardia, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de que no los estaban siguiendo. El camino era rocoso y oscuro, la luz de sus antorchas proyectaba sombras que se movían frenéticas y parpadeaban mientras ellos corrían.

Corrieron por un largo pasillo y se detuvieron en un cruce de caminos, en el que Balin trató de discernir la salida más probable—. Estamos siendo cazados. —Los ojos de Thorin estaban puestos en el camino detrás de él cuando el primero de los trasgos se hizo visible arrastrando los pies. Las criaturas que los perseguían habían sobrevivido apenas de la caída del pozo, muchos de ellos lucían extremidades que sobresalían en ángulos no naturales y de todos ellos emanaba sangre de la gran cantidad de cortes que cubrían sus cuerpos desgarbados. Los trasgos se acercaron y Balin finalmente eligió un camino. —¡Muévanse! ¡Corran!

Fueron por el pasillo, con media docena de trasgos con daños menores pisándoles los talones. Mirando hacia atrás, Bilbo vio a uno de los monstruos agarrar el abrigo de Thorin y hacer que este cayera—. ¡Thorin! —Se detuvo en seco y se volvió, moviendo el bate de béisbol hacia los trasgos más cercanos—. ¡Déjenlo ir! —Las criaturas no se inmutaron y arañaron salvajemente un costado de Thorin, desgarrando la camisa y la carne debajo de ella—. ¡Dije que lo dejaran ir! —Bilbo se lanzó hacia el trasgo más cercano, haciendo a ambos caer al suelo y luego destrozando el cráneo de la criatura con la culata de su bate. Thorin rodó a un lado tan pronto como estuvo libre, pateando en las costillas a otro trasgo mientras se ponía de pie.

Uno de los trasgos avanzó hacia los chicos y mordió el aire con sus fauces abiertas. Un solo ojo bulboso giraba hacia ellos, la otra cuenca estaba vacía y sangraba. "¿Fi?" Kili estiró la mano y agarró la manga de su hermano, sus ojos pasaron de Fili al trasgo. La criatura se tambaleó hacia delante y gritó, con dificultad por la fractura de su mandíbula. Fili se tensó y levantó la barra de hierro, listo para proteger a su hermano, pero Dwalin lo interceptó, agarrando el arma mientras daba un paso por delante de los chicos. De un solo golpe cogió el cuello del trasgo y quebró su columna vertebral con un crujido distante.

—¡Sigan corriendo!, —gritó Balin, agarrando el brazo de Kili y arrastrando a los muchachos hacia adelante—. ¡Vamos! —Corrieron por el pasillo, mientras que Thorin y Dwalin remataron a los últimos enemigos y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos. Con otra curva cerrada, el pasillo empezó a subir abruptamente, desacelerando su avance. El camino se hizo más grande y más amplio hasta que se abrió en una gran caverna, con vías improvisadas junto a las paredes y al lado de un pozo profundo—. ¡Por aquí! —Balin los llevó aparte, a uno de los caminos desvencijados, empujándolos a través de una puerta de entrada hasta un conjunto de pistas metálicas. Tres vagones mineros estaban en la parte superior de los caminos—. ¡Suban!

—¿Perdón?, —tartamudeó Bilbo, mirando los carros con temor—. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? No me entusiasma la idea de caer a la muerte si una de estas cosas vuelca.

—¿Preferirías ser desgarrado por los trasgos? ¡Porque eso es lo que está a punto de suceder! Van a seguir persiguiéndonos hasta que sus pulmones fallen. No podemos seguir mucho más tiempo sin un descanso. —Balin levantó las manos con exasperación—. Los mineros que trabajaban aquí llenaban estos carros y luego los enviaban a limpiar. Eso probablemente ocurría fuera de las minas.

La herida del costado de Thorin sangraba constantemente a medida que se metía en el primer carro y ayudaba a Fili en su lado. Kili se sentó junto a su hermano y miró el camino con una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Dwalin y Balin esperaban en el segundo coche, mirando expectante a Bilbo—. Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir. —Bilbo miró hacia atrás para ver a los trasgos que ya iban por el camino hacia ellos. Con un suspiro, se subió al carro y se sujetó con fuerza. Desactivaron los frenos y salieron disparados.

La compañía pasó a toda velocidad a través de las Montañas Nubladas con giros bruscos y ocasionalmente volteretas bajas. Bilbo rápidamente perdió el rumbo mientras se aferraba al carro por su vida. En algún lugar por delante, oyó la risa de Kili, brillante sobre el ruido metálico de las ruedas en las pistas de metal. Su antorcha se perdió, pero el ambiente a su alrededor fue haciéndose gradualmente más claro hasta que pudo distinguir las otras figuras en la penumbra decolorada—.La brisa huele más fresco aquí. ¡Creo que estamos casi fuera!, —gritó, esperando que los demás lo pudieran escuchar. Efectivamente, los carros comenzaron a frenar por su cuenta, hasta que llegaron a la cima de una colina y se detuvieron traqueteo en la puerta trasera de la mina.

—¡Lo logramos! —Kili saltó del carro y sacó a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Como volar!

—Sí, pero ¿a dónde llegamos?, —respondió Fili, tirando al chico más joven hacia sí, mientras miraba alrededor con curiosidad—. Quién sabe qué tan lejos llegamos. O incluso en qué dirección veníamos.

—Al Oeste, —dijo Bilbo con un asentimiento—. Un buen tramo hacia el Oeste.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dwalin arqueó una ceja mientras se limpiaba la sangre seca de los nudillos.

—Estoy convencido. —Señaló una gran cumbre de granito cuya cresta sobresalía por encima de los árboles—. Eso es _Chimney Rock_.

Thorin hurgó en sus bolsillos, suspirando con claro alivio mientras sacaba el mapa. Uno de los bordes del papel estaba destrozado y manchado de sangre, pero las carreteras estaban todavía legibles y la nota de su padre aún presente—. _Chimney Rock._ Estamos en Bayard, un poco apartados de la carretera principal, pero de alguna manera nos las hemos arreglado para recorrer unas sesenta millas en la dirección correcta.

—Perdimos el Pinto de cualquier manera, —dijo Bilbo desalentado mientras se limpiaba la herida de su brazo —. Y la Harley. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a la costa sin un vehículo?

Fue Dwalin quien respondió con un resuelto gruñido—. Caminaremos —. Miró hacia el cielo, usando el sol para comprobar la dirección—. Tan pronto como regresemos a la autopista encontraremos un carro tarde o temprano.

—¡Eso es fantástico!, ¿no? —Se burló Bilbo, agitando las manos en señal de socorro—. ¡Tenemos la mitad de país aún por recorrer, dos niños agotados, y Thorin está sangrando por todos lados! ¡Me atrevo a decir que es un comienzo sensacional para esta misión!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Thorin, que tenía una mano sujeta firmemente sobre la herida del costado. La sangre manaba de entre sus dedos, que temblaban ligeramente mientras apretaba los labios con determinación sombría—. Voy a vivir.

—Tú vas a dejar revisarte, eso es lo que vas a hacer. —Bilbo dejó caer su mochila y en ella un botiquín y una botella de agua—. Vamos, vamos, empecemos de una vez. —Thorin esperó un momento, como si fuera a negarse, entonces lentamente se quitó la camisa. Largas tiras de piel habían sido desolladas justo debajo del tatuaje donde los dedos de los trasgos habían desgarrado la carne, dejando al descubierto pálidas zonas de músculo. La herida estaba tierna y abierta y la piel alrededor ardía al tacto. Bilbo trabajó rápidamente, limpiando la herida lo mejor que podía con el agua antes de cauterizar una aguja y coser la piel. Fue burdo e impreciso, pero hizo lo mejor con lo que tenía. Thorin se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el proceso, los únicos indicios de su dolor fueron la apretada mandíbula y la oscuridad de sus ojos. Cuando terminó los puntos, Bilbo amarró el hilo y untó una generosa cantidad de crema antibiótica sobre las heridas. Le dio a Thorin dos analgésicos para tragar, sabiendo muy bien que poco harían para aliviar su sufrimiento—. Listo.

Thorin miró hacia abajo durante un buen rato antes de volver la mirada a Bilbo—. Gracias. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tensa, —no sólo por los puntos, también por lo de antes… en la pelea.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros incómodamente, tratando de ignorar el calor que se acumulaba en su estómago debido a la sonrisa de Thorin—. No fue nada. Cualquier otra persona habría hecho lo mismo.

—No. —Thorin escupió las palabras como si éstas no quisieran salir de su garganta—. Has sido más que útil durante todo este tiempo a pesar de la dificultad del camino. Y te pusiste en peligro para salvarme. No sé que fuerza nos llevó a llamar a tu puerta, pero estoy profundamente agradecido. Tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros.

Atrajo a Bilbo hacia un inesperado abrazo al que rápidamente se unieron los chicos como gatitos excesivamente afectuosos. Cuando se separaron, Bilbo preguntó suavemente—. ¿Vamos a estar bien? —Sin esperar una respuesta, agregó—. Esos eran trasgos, y ahora son cadaveres. Y los cadaveres pasan la plaga.

Balin respondió con tranquila seguridad—. Lo más probable es que continuemos bien. Los cuerpos no son peligrosos sino hasta que empiezan a soltar los gases; que suele ser una o dos semanas después. Se puede saber porque el cadáver está hinchado y agrietado. Los cuerpos frescos representan un riesgo muy bajo.

Asintiendo, Bilbo miró alrededor a los otros miembros de la compañía—. Bien entonces. Estaremos bien. Y ahora que nos podemos alejar de estas minas no tendremos que preocuparnos de nuevo por estos trasgos en particular.

Bilbo empezó a caminar. Thorin echó a andar detrás de él, mientras Fili tomaba la manga de su hermano y lo animaba hacia el camino. Dwalin y Balin fueron hasta atrás, cuidando sus espaldas y murmurando suavemente entre ellos. Caminaron hasta que el día se volvió noche y Kili tachó otro día en su calendario.

...

* * *

Y para quienes se estaba preguntando por Nori, Ori y Dori, ¡interludio el siguiente capítulo! Esperaré subirlo en menos de una semana porque está muy corto en realidad.

Nos vemos.

Link al perfil de **PirataColey**_:_u/2794048/PirateColey

Link a la historia original **(Mahal's Pride**): s/9183829/1/Mahal-s-Pride


End file.
